I Will
by La Comadreja
Summary: La guerra es implacable y los ataques han llegado demasiado lejos... Pero una caricia puede salvar una vida. Weasleycest. Ron & Ginny. CAPITULO FINAL UPPPPPP!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

…_la piel erizada de pánico, un sudor helado recorría todo su cuerpo. Frío. Una implacable bruma helada traspaso su cuerpo, su cerebro dejó de pensar mientras sentía como ese halo congelaba su alma y se llevaba todos sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos… su cabeza cada vez se sentía más vacía… su vida pareció salirse de su cuerpo en memorias dejando detrás un enorme peso lleno de un dolor insoportable, tristeza, desconsuelo… Todo estaba perdido, la varita había caído de su mano…_

Ron se encontraba en la que fuera la casa de los padres de Harry en el Valle Godric. La mirada perdida observando como el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. Inevitablemente sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer -_era el humo, claro_-. Frotó su nariz sintiéndose mormado de pronto; cuando levantó la mirada los ojos verdes de Harry estaban sobre él y también estaban llenos de tristeza, como si le dijeran: "_Te comprendo bien amigo_". Estaba deseando poder llorar como lo habían hecho los demás pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

El moreno se levantó y caminó hasta él, se sentó a su lado y en silencio. Finamente de aquel par de gotas de mar salieron dos grandes lágrimas que sin tocar su cara cayeron al suelo. La mano de Harry estaba en su hombro.

–_Fue como una madre para mí_- la voz de Harry fue apenas un susurro.

Ron no necesitaba que se lo dijera, lo sabía. Su madre había sido una madre para Harry y él había sido para ella otro hijo desde la primera vez que visitó la Madriguera. Pero de él era su madre, él era parte de ella y tenía toda su vida llena de recuerdos maravillosos en familia con ella y todos los demás. Su dolor era enorme y ni siquiera había podido liberarlo. Después de aquél trágico ataque del que penas hacia una semana, la Orden se había encargado de esconder muy lejos a su padre, malherido.

Fred y George habían dejado la tienda para hacerse cargo de él; nadie tenía cabeza para bromas después de todo. Charlie seguía con una misión muy importante en los países soviéticos y Bill trabajaba como loco para la Orden siguiendo la pista de quienes le habían arrebatado la vida a su madre y tratando de conocer los nuevos planes para que toda esa maldita guerra terminara por fin… y claro, buscando y buscando; tratando de tener alguna noticia de Percy… no habían podido siquiera avisarle que su madre había muerto a manos de 3 mortífagos. Pero habían hecho falta 3 para hacerla caer, murió como una gran Gryffindor.

Después del estallido de la guerra las cosas se convirtieron en una pesadilla, la Orden tenía mas y muy peligrosas misiones, Harry estaba desesperado buscando información, moviéndose de un lado a otro incesantemente, incluso se habían separado de Hermione. Ella, Ginny y Tonks estaban con tareas especiales, la profesora McGonagall y Remus lo habían decidido así para ellas.

El par de amigos se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, no había necesidad de romperlo, simplemente estaban ahí compartiendo su sentimiento. Ron tenia varios días que solo picaba la comida, _eso era grave_. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

Repentinamente algo se movió detrás de la ventana; Ron se levantó bruscamente, sus ojos azules vidriosos de humedad se enfocaron sobre la blanca y bien definida forma de un patronus. Un hermoso toro con un colmillo atado al cuello se aproximaba a ellos en rápida carrera.

–_Bill_- jadeó Ron al tiempo que aquella bruma los miraba de frente a ambos.

–_¡Ataque!. De inmediato al Cuartel General. Ambos._- al instante el toro dio un giro de regreso y se perdió en el aire.

Antes de que Ron tuviera la seguridad de que aquella imagen plateada era un patronus había sentido una fría sensación apoderarse de su cuerpo, en la boca de su estómago había un gran nudo que le impedía hablar, algo le decía que eso no era bueno, aunque por lo menos podía pensar que si estaba ahí el patronus de Bill era porque él estaba bien. Eso era bueno, _¿o no?_.

Harry y él se miraron intranquilos y después de apagar el fuego y quitar todo rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahí se desaparecieron de inmediato y un segundo más tarde estaban frente a la estrecha entrada de Grimmauld Place. Miraron fugazmente a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los viera y llegaron a la puerta de la Mansión Black que ante la presencia de Harry abrió sus puertas. Al entrar lo primero que escucharon fue el incontrolable llanto de Hermione al borde de la histeria y la voz de Remus tratando de calmarla y de obtener alguna información.

–_Por favor Hermione, trata de calmarte_.

–_No… no… no pudo… esta muerta, ¡estamuerta!_- deliraba la castaña sin dejar claro nada.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione para preguntar y tratar de saber un poco sobre lo que había sucedido, cuando la campana de la puerta sonó y la madre de Siruis iniciaba con sus gritos apagando los sollozos de Hermione. Lupin se levantó de inmediato a callar a la vieja Walburga mientras Harry iba rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

Tonks entraba al frente con su cara en forma de corazón más pálida que nunca, claramente asustada. Apenas detrás de ella venía Ojoloco abriéndole paso a Bill que cargaba en brazos un cuerpo casi irreconocible. Su piel era casi transparente, tanto, que las pecas que debían decorar su cuerpo no se distinguían, en cambio saltaban a la vista venas moradas sobre su piel opaca, sin brillo. Su cuerpo estaba tan lánguido que una seda habría tenido más consistencia. Por el cabello era ella, eso era lo único que quedaba reconocible de ella.

La expresión de Bill era una que nadie le había visto jamás, ni siquiera al saber la muerte de su madre. Parecía haber envejecido 25 años en un instante y aferraba el cuerpo de Ginny contra su pecho como si no quisiera que nadie la arrancara de él, como si quisiera darle todo su calor, toda la vida que ya no habitaba en ella.

–_¿A-atacaron a Ginny?_- se acercó Harry preocupado a ayudarle mientras Ron se quedaba a dos pasos de él completamente tieso. Bill se negó.

–_Si_- respondió Bill sin detenerse mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones –_Remus ayúdame hay que revisarla_.

Remus se unió a él de inmediato mientras Harry preguntaba angustiado: -_¿Está viva?_

Bill titubeó unos segundos detenido en los escalones. No respondió. El llanto de Hermione llenó la sala resonando en las paredes.

–_La besó un dementor…_- gritó Hermione histéricamente en medio de sollozos.

La respiración de Ron cesó. Cuando sus ojos buscaron a Bill, éste había desaparecido escaleras arriba. La sangre dejó de circular en su cuerpo. Sentía que en sus oídos había un zumbido que lo volvía loco. Hermione seguía llorando con algunos sollozos, Tonks se acercó a consolarla pero ella misma se movía sin sentido, incapaz de consolar a nadie. Harry por su parte observaba todo inquieto y desesperado como si no pudiera comprender palabra de nada.

–_Eso no es verdad… no es verdad_.

–_Ven Harry, calma_- lo llamó Ojoloco tratando de acercarse a él.

–_No, quiero saber qué pasa. Tonks…_- dijo Harry buscando la mirada de la chica que ahora tenía un color de cabello tan triste que relejaba su sentir.

–_Yo no… no lo sé… no estaba ahí en ese momento_.

Hermione sollozó una vez más y respiró profundamente tratando de encontrar tranquilidad para hablar. Después volteó, observó a Harry pero sus ojos no se detuvieron en él, fue en Ron en quien clavó su mirada mientras él seguía inmóvil en un lugar de la pieza.

–_Es lo mas horrible que he vivido_- empezó Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía con pasos muy lentos hacia Ron –_Estábamos en el Bosque Prohibido, ella estaba a varios metros de mí. Iban por ella_- Las lágrimas volvieron –_La atacaron dos dementores, no supimos de donde salieron; cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estaban encima. No pudo conjurar el patronus, no le dieron tiempo. Yo corrí pero me cercaron otros dos. ¡FUE HORRIBLE!_- gritó la chica buscando con sus manos las de Ron quien le correspondió con una completa ausencia de expresión en su cara –_Estaban sobre ella, su cuerpo se sacudía… Ron…_- susurró la chica buscando su mirada justo antes de desmayarse.

Tonks había escuchado con algunas lágrimas mientras Harry se miraba más inquieto y desesperado, como si quiera hacer miles de cosas que pudieran borrar todo y solucionarlo todo en ese momento.

Ron levantó a Hermione y comenzó a subir las escaleras con su cuerpo en brazos, Harry iba detrás. Entraron en una habitación y después de acostarla sobre la cama Ron aún seguía como maniquí, sin hablar, sin reaccionar, sin color. Harry se movía de un lado a otro.

–_No puede ser Ron, no puede ser_.

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo miraron los ansiosos pasos de Harry moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación. La espera era la peor de las agonías. Ron tenía ganas de entrar a la habitación donde Bill y Lupin estaban con ella; tenía derecho, él es su hermano también, debía estar ahí, _tenía que estar ahí_. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y estaba a punto de lanzarse a aquella habitación cuando Hermione despertó y comenzó a moverse. Harry se acercó de inmediato a ella y se sentó a su lado y se tomaron de las manos. Ron los observó parado a un paso de ahí.

–_Ron… no pude hacer nada, lo juro_.

Su pelirrojo amigo se acercó a ella y le dio su mano tratando de sonreírle pero la expresión que se observó en su cara fue apenas una torcedura de labios tan deforme que Harry y Hermione tuvieron miedo de su dolor. Después volvió el silencio al igual que la espera durante varios minutos más hasta que de pronto una puerta crujió al abrirse y salieron en busca de Bill. Las expresiones de Bill y Remus no eran alentadoras en absoluto, parecían devastados. Tanto Ron como Harry dieron muestras de desear entrar en la habitación pero Remus les indicó que bajaran.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Bill y Remus bajaron a donde Ojoloco y Tonks los esperaban por noticias. Remus solicitó que se sentaran pero nadie lo hizo, todos se mantuvieron de pie. Bill pasaba saliva constantemente, no parecía capaz de hablar. Remus mantenía un absurdo silencio prudente pues consideraba que debía ser Bill quien hablara, pero éste no lograba articular palabra. Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

–_¿Realmente la besó un dementor?_

–_No logramos saberlo_.

–_Esta muerta…_- el susurro de Ron abandonó sus labios más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

–_No_- dijo Lupin firmemente –_su cuerpo tiene signos vitales, muy débiles pero aún está viva. Yo…_- Remus dirigió su mirada a Bill –_no estoy seguro de que haya sido besada por un dementor_.

–_Tiene muchos signos_- afirmó Bill sosteniendo su mirada.

–_Pero, ¿que no se supone que los dementores tienen órdenes de no besar a nadie?_- preguntó Tonks desconcertada.

–_¿Podemos confiar en su obediencia?_- preguntó Bill levantando la mirada hacia todos –_Por ahora sabemos que Ginny fue atacada por dos dementores, que está viva y que… no responde. Como si estuviera muerta en vida._

Remus no permitió que el silencio se apoderara de nuevo de la habitación poniendo peores pensamientos en la cabeza de todos y siguió hablando con seguridad y firmeza.

–_No debemos desanimarnos, mientras haya vida hay posibilidades. Ahora hay mucho que hacer. Este desafortunado ataque demuestra que estamos en el camino correcto, Harry estamos sobre la pista correcta. Esta noche Alastor y yo nos encargaremos de poner más seguridad a esta casa haciéndola prácticamente impenetrable. Bill y yo hemos considerado que lo más conveniente es que Ginny se quede aquí lo mas segura posible bajo el cuidado de una sola persona. El Cuartel General se cambiará hacia tu casa en el Valle Godric y está quedará completamente aislada. Será pesado pero es lo más adecuado_.

Las miradas comenzaron a recorrerse unas a otras. La de Bill estaba unida a la de Ron y los ojos verdes de Harry iban de Hermione a Ron una y otra vez. Ron bajó la mirada hacia las arruinadas alfombras de la casa Black pensativo.

–_Bien, no lo decidamos ahora, tratemos de comer algo, después se decidirá_- finalizó Ojoloco tratando de disipar un poco la tensión.

No era difícil pensar sobre quienes estaba la posibilidad y/o responsabilidad de quedarse; ni Bill, ni Remus, ni Ojoloco, ni Tonks podían hacerlo, ellos tenían fuertes responsabilidades para la Orden fuera de Grimmauld. A Harry no lo podían dejar guardado ahí, menos estando sobre la pista correcta, pronto tendría que irse a destruir ese horcrux y seguir. La decisión estaba cerrada entre Ron y Hermione. La opción correcta era evidente. Al finalizar aquella extraña cena en donde nadie comió propiamente Harry se acercó a su mejor amigo.

–_Ron, creo que debes ser tu quien se quede, pienso que nadie más podría hacerlo y no me sentiría seguro si alguien mas lo hace. No creo que Hermione esté en condiciones ahora para cuidar a Ginny, ni creo que sea buena idea dejarlas a ellas dos solas. Si le sucede algo a alguna de ellas dos me muero…_

Bill se había detenido cerca de ahí y los escuchaba; Harry y Ron sintieron su presencia y voltearon. Bill asintió suavemente con la cabeza mientras seguía observando hacia la vitrina del comedor. Todos fueron de regreso a la sala sabiendo que aún había algo pendiente. Hermione estaba mucho más tranquila y parecía decidida a ofrecerse, tal vez movida por algún sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido alejar a los dementores de Ginny. Parecía haber recuperado el control de sí misma.

–_Bien_- inició Lupin en medio de la pieza –_Harry, tu no puedes; tú y yo empezamos a trabajar juntos esta misma noche._- aclaró el hombre viendo esa ansiedad que parecía no querer irse de Harry.

–_Bueno, es claro que la cosa esta entre Ron y Hermione. Los demás tenemos otros asuntos con la Orden, Tonks tiene que presentarse todos los días al Ministerio… y tú Bill tienes más responsabilidades además de Ginny. Tu padre también depende de ti._- Habló Ojoloco dejando claros los puntos.

–_A mi me corresponde, yo…_

–_No Hermione_- cortó sencillamente Ron.

–_Hablo en serio Ron, es mejor que tú estés con Harry. Yo… yo…_

–_No Hermione_.

–_Puedo hacerlo, tendremos las nuevas protecciones y…_

–_Yo lo haré_- dijo Ron con una voz tan segura que Hermione cortó su perorata. Bill lo miró con un enorme regocijo. Hubo algunos murmullos que dieron por concluida la decisión.

Bill se acercó inmediatamente a Ron y le dio un abrazo fuerte, intenso. -_No esperaba menos de ti. Sé que harás lo que te corresponde y que Ginny se recuperará a tu lado._- Ron asintió y sonrió sobre su hombro.

Antes de irse Remus se acercó a Ron y fueron a revisar las condiciones de las alacenas y las cosas de primera necesidad. Todo parecía en orden y suficiente para que, _dos personas_, pasaran una buena cantidad de tiempo sin recibir nada del exterior. Antes de salir Remus abrió su pequeña valija y sacó una gran cantidad de barras de chocolate y algunas ranas también.

–_Ginny no podrá comer otra cosa que no sea leche y chocolate. Esto es para ella_- dijo Remus con una sonrisa –_Esto la ayudara sobre el ataque y a mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo. Eso es muy importante, es lo primero que debes vigilar. La leche la nutrirá y equilibrara los efectos del chocolate. ¿De acuerdo?_- El joven asintió con una respiración profunda.

Cuando todos comenzaban a despedirse mientras Remus y Ojoloco en compañía de Harry ponían las nuevas protecciones a la casa, Hermione se quedó detrás y buscó a Ron.

–_Ron…_- sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez.

–_Hermione…_

–_Perdóname_- dijo la chica con labios temblorosos.

–_No te preocupes Hermione, yo entiendo que tu patronus te defendiera a ti_.

–_Estábamos algo alejadas, tal vez hubiera podido cubrirnos a ambas, pero lo mandé con Bill. Pensé que Ginny lanzaría su patronus y ese nos cubriría. Los dos que estaban conmigo se alejaron al ver mi patronus, pero Ginny… yo…_- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de nuevo de sus ojos.

–_Ya no recuerdes Hermione, no te preocupes. Ginny esta viva y eso es bueno._- Dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione contra su pecho –_Ve con Harry y cuídense, manténganme informado de todo_- la chica asintió.

Finalmente todos se despidieron, Ron los vio desaparecerse en la calle desde la puerta. Cuando cerró las puertas tras él, el silencio era mortal, en un cementerio habría más ruido. En su cabeza resonaron de nuevo aquellas palabras en su voz: "_Lo haré_".

**N/A: Esto es solo el principio… no olviden los reviews!! **

**Mi agradecimiento a mi amiga Alma por apoyarme con esta historia con mis incontables cuestionarios y dándome sus opiniones. **_**Deberíamos hacernos médicos amiwaa…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO**

Ron subió en silencio las escaleras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba ella. Se sentía lleno de un sentimiento extraño. Por un momento creyó que era soledad pero cuando la vio tendida sobre la cama quitó ese absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza. Se paró al lado de ella y la observó por un largo momento, no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado, le daba… _temor_. Pero venció ese temor y lo hizo, tocó su brazo y se sorprendió de lo frío de su cuerpo. Estaba tan helada que su cuerpo prácticamente se sentía rígido, su piel estaba dura.

Ron buscó su pulso alarmado pensando que en el tiempo de la cena ella podía haber muerto. Su corazón latía agitado cuando no lograba localizar los latidos de ella en su muñeca. Buscó desesperado en su cuello hasta que sintió un débil pulso que apenas se sostenía. Eso le hizo recordar algo, los chocolates.

Sus primeras actividades cuidando de su hermana empezaban junto con sus primeros conflictos al romper la barra de chocolate en trozos y no encontrar la manera de dársela sin que hubiera riesgo de atragantamiento. Se las ingenió para sostener un pequeño trozo con su dedo pegándolo a su mejilla dentro de la boca hasta que lentamente se derritiera.

Después decidió que era hora de dormir, se sentía cansado; pero más que eso, se sentía debilitado por el estado emocional que llevaba desde muchos días atrás. Su pensamiento automáticamente recorrió las habitaciones de la casa pensando cuál ocuparía pero un segundo después reflexionó en que era absurdo irse a otra habitación, no tenía objeto y además _¿dejarla sola durante varias horas, esa noche cuando su vida aún pendía de un hilo delgado?_ Había sido un pensamiento estúpido.

Su mirada volvió a ella y de nuevo se quedó sin pensamientos observándola con sus ojos cerrados, perdida profundamente en su interior. Empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar solo en interiores y se metió entre las frías sábanas. En esa cama todo el espacio se sentía igual de frío. Ron dejó entre él y ella un espacio y después de escuchar que aún había respiros tenues a su lado apagó las luces y concilió un sueño débil e intranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó un poco tarde, no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse, de alguna manera se sentía sin motivos para hacerlo. Pero mas tarde tuvo hambre y recordó que ella tampoco había comido. Bajó a la cocina y empezó a intentar preparar una comida sencilla para él pero todo parecía en su contra. Hacerlo a la manera muggle era complicado y los hechizos que su madre solía usar en la cocina para limpiar todo o cocinar él no los conocía.

Después de un rato hizo levitar su plato de comida, un vaso de leche tibia y media tabla de chocolate, y justo cuando llegaba a la habitación fue alcanzado por una mota de pelo morado con un cascabel que subía los escalones detrás de él proveniente de la chimenea. Era Arnold; y tenía atado al cuello un pergamino, era una carta con el inconfundible trazo de Hermione. Dejó las cosas sobre la mesita de noche y mientras comía leyó.

_Querido Ron:_

_Después de salir del cuartel no he hecho otra cosa que investigar sobre el estado de Ginny y te tengo información importante. El profesor Lupin, Harry y yo estudiamos esta información profundamente y hemos concluido que Ginny no fue besada por ningún dementor._

_Parece ser que lo que sucedió, es que fue víctima de una "Aspiración Total", es decir, esos dos dementores aspiraron por completo todos los recuerdos felices que había en su cabeza ¡pero su alma sigue ahí! Aunque vacía de felicidad por lo pronto. La dejaron solo con recuerdos desagradables por lo que debes tener cuidado, ella ahora sólo recuerda a las personas que le han hecho daño o le han provocado algún dolor._

_El ataque fue demasiado fuerte y eso la tendrá en ese estado vegetativo, hipotérmico y al filo de la muerte durante algún tiempo; pero el ayudarla a almacenar momentos felices ayudará aunque ella ahora no sepa qué es un momento feliz. Esa será tu labor, ayudarla a tener experiencias agradables aunque esté en ese estado, lo necesita. Cualquier cosa alegre, feliz o placentera es importante y la ayudará a recuperarse, eso es lo que la hará salir adelante._

_Dice el profesor Lupin que no olvides el chocolate y mantenerla con temperatura. Saludos de él y Harry._

_PD: Pon a Arnold en la chimenea con polvos flu y solo di "Moony"._

_Te mando un beso, te quiere Hermione._

Después de leerla, se sentó al lado de Ginny y comenzó a gotear la leche en su boca forzada a abrirse por su mano mientras pensaba en las palabras que acababa de leer. Parecían buenas noticias pero, eso de "_Aspiración Total_" no sonaba muy agradable, y menos aún que ella no recordara ningún momento feliz. Estaba contento de saber que no hubiera sido besada por ningún dementor y que tuviera posibilidades de recuperarse, pero no podía imaginar cómo hacerlo.

Cuando terminó de alimentarla se quedó pensativo tratando de idear la forma de ayudarla. De pronto se encontró buscando en su cabeza momentos alegres que hubiera en sus vidas. Entonces tragó saliva y hablando torpemente y muy nervioso comenzó:

–_¿Sabes Ginny? Estaba recordando aquellas… aquellas vacaciones que hicimos a Egipto a visitar a Bill, ¿recuerdas? Fuimos todos juntos y… tú… tú estabas muy contenta. Te gustó mucho eso que te dijeron de que los egipcios apreciaban a los gatos y…_- aún sin él desearlo sus ojos se humedecían con los recuerdos y su voz temblaba al igual que sus labios al hablar –_te sentaste con un gato a jugar y estuviste con él por horas…y…y…_- Ron había dicho eso último entre nervioso y desesperado y lleno de tristeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas y sus sentimientos. Pero al ver que ella no tenía ninguna reacción y probablemente ni siquiera recordara nada de aquél viaje ni del gato ni de nada, se sintió estúpido hablándole a algo que no se movía ni tenía recuerdos y no sabía a ciencia cierta que tan viva podía estar.

La impotencia que había estado guardando salió de golpe a la superficie y lo hizo reventar el vaso que ahora estaba vacío con residuos de leche a su lado cuando sintió que las lágrimas habían dejado sus ojos. Cuando el vaso se estrelló rompiéndose en pedazos sobre el suelo, el cuerpo de Ginny dio un pequeño salto que llamó la atención de Ron. Se acercó a ella y descubrió que aún en su inconciencia parecía angustiada, muy asustada. Había sido una estupidez ponerse violento, evidentemente ella lo notaba. Estaba viva y percibía lo que él hacía a su alrededor. Ese tipo de conductas no la ayudaban, en ese momento lo entendió y pensó que tendría que ser mucho más precavido con ello.

Se acercó a ella e instintivamente comenzó a acariciar su frente.

–_Perdóname Ginny, fue una tontería… lo siento…_- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su frente y la angustia de ella parecía ceder lentamente. Estuvo largo rato tocando su cabello hasta que ella volvió a ese estado letárgico pero sereno que mantenía.

Ron entonces se dio cuenta de que por cada mal rato, había mucho que consolar. Su ataque de rabia había sido apenas unos segundos y por ese solo instante había estado 10 minutos con las manos sobre su cara o cabello. Su mente se esforzaba por entender lo que eso significaba.

El resto del día lo pasó dando un ligero arreglo a las pocas cosas que había traído con él y dejando más habitable la recámara. Se encargó de poner a la mano todo lo que ocupaban. También estuvo un buen rato en la cocina buscando algún recetario o algo que le ayudara a poder cocinar de manera muggle o mágica, porque de seguir comiendo lo que había comido ese día era preferible morir de inanición. Después cenó y subió la leche tibia de Ginny y su trozo de chocolate.

Al regresar a la recámara la alimentó y poco después se desvistió dispuesto a descansar. Entró en la cama y al acercarse a ella sintió especialmente fría la cama. Estiró su mano tocando hacia ella, estaba mojado. Alrededor de la cadera de ella había bastante humedad. La destapó y observó mojado aquél mismo pantalón con el que había llegado en brazos de Bill la noche anterior. La chica estaba orinada.

Se sintió algo estúpido al haber olvidado que su cuerpo estaba vivo y al recibir líquidos tenía que liberarlos también. Dudó un momento sobre lo que debía hacer; y se incomodó al reconocer que era demasiado lógico lo que había que hacer. Eso sin mencionar que lo enfrentaba de golpe a responsabilidades innegables que realmente no tenía contempladas. Había que bañarla o por lo menos limpiarla y cambiarla de ropa.

Pensó objetivamente y notó que lo mejor era darle un baño, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y seguramente no sería la única una vez… Siguió pensando dubitativo durante unos momentos mientras la observaba. Fue hasta la habitación que habían compartido ella y Hermione tiempo atrás en busca de alguna ropa. No encontró nada ahí, así que se puso a buscar en todas las habitaciones. Al final regresó con una camiseta blanca desmangada y un pantalón de pijama de alguno de los gemelos, también había encontrado una truza pero no estaba seguro de usarla con ella o con él mismo.

De ahí se fue directo al baño y preparó la tina con agua caliente, eso además serviría muchísimo para regularizar su temperatura. Definitivamente el baño era muy buena idea. Después, lo más… _¿penoso?_ Volvió a la habitación y luego de intentar evadir inútilmente el hecho, se volvió hacia ella y comenzó a desnudarla.

Ver a su hermana desnuda lo inquietaba, le hacía sentir una sequedad incómoda que le cerraba la garganta. Pero él era un chico maduro y sabía que era una tontería, que debía hacerlo. Terminó de desvestirla esforzándose por no fijar la vista sobre su cuerpo. La cargó hasta la tina y la puso dentro. Al hacerlo fue inevitable observar su desnudez. Su vista se quedó unos segundos sobre sus pechos y después fue lentamente hasta sus pies. Tenía una bella figura, de mujer. La realidad de que su hermana no era ya una niña le golpeó la cara, inevitablemente vinieron a su cabeza pensamientos sobre Harry y ella… _¿Harry la habría respetado como es debido?_ Algo ardió en su pecho ante la posibilidad de que Harry hubiera tocado algo más que su cintura.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando pensamientos que no debía tener y acercó shampoo, jabón y una esponja. Jabonó superficialmente su cuerpo y después la enjuagó con las manos, después trató de lavarle el cabello y lamentó enormemente que no tuviera el cabello más corto. Sintió ganas de cortárselo, ese podría ser un gran problema… y para finalizar, la principal razón del baño… tomó un poco de jabón y jabonó y enjuagó rápidamente entre sus piernas. Su cara ardía, estaba ruborizado como nunca.

La sacó y en la habitación la secó superficialmente con una toalla y después le puso la camiseta y el pantalón que había encontrado. Su peor martirio fue cepillarle el cabello, le parecía la peor tarea que tenía que hacer ahí. En su cabeza seguía como buena posibilidad cortarle el cabello.

Cuando por fin terminó estaba agotado, se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente haciendo a Ginny sobresaltarse de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta se acercó a ella y le acarició un poco la cara. Aventó con gesto enfadado de nuevo sus pantalones y decidió que no se los volvería a poner, no hacía frío en esa casa y no había una razón real para estar vestido. Podía sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, cansado. Su cabeza también estaba agotada. Se había levantado tarde y sin embargo había sido un día largo.

Apagó las velas que alumbraban la habitación y cerró los ojos. Se acercó un poco a ella, olía a limpio, a shampoo. Su cuerpo estaba refrescándose de nuevo con más rapidez de la que Ron se habría esperado, instintivamente se acercó y la abrazó. Él le daría su calor.

**N/A: En el próximo capitulo… una visita inesperada. No se lo pierdan :p (parece anuncio de novela :s)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TERCERO**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano. Era difícil acostumbrarse a que el cuerpo que estaba a su lado siempre estuviera frío. Pero cuando la observó por la mañana notó que su respiración era un poco más uniforme y tranquila, pareciera como si el calor de su cuerpo y su abrazo realmente la confortara de alguna manera. _¿Percibiría ella su calor?_ Seguramente.

Tardó un rato en desperezarse sin ninguna prisa, después buscó instintivamente su cadera con la mano. Estaba seca. Se sintió algo aliviado y bajó a la cocina. Él recordaba que lo primero que hacía Ginny al levantarse por la mañana antes que ninguna otra cosa era ir al baño, tal vez ahora por estar recibiendo tan pocos líquidos sus funciones habían cambiado también.

Se desayunó en la cocina algo que tenía mejor sabor gracias a los recetarios encontrados el día anterior, aunque prepararse un buen desayuno le costó bastante trabajo. Después preparó la leche de Ginny, tibia como siempre y su media barra de chocolate.

Mientras la alimentaba su mente trabajaba pensando en una manera más funcional de alimentarla y de tenerla en esa habitación, que estuviera siempre ahí acostada no le parecía bueno y seguía temiendo que pudiera ahogarse al tragar la leche o por lo viscoso del chocolate derretido. Al terminar fue a darse un baño que tenía muy merecido y del que no salió hasta que el agua definitivamente estaba fría. Su cuerpo necesitaba consentirse, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Al salir se vistió con lo que era su pijama y fue hacia ella a revisar su temperatura, pero al destaparla se dio cuenta de que ahora sí estaba mojada. Una pequeña ola de incomodidad le sacudió el estómago pero esta vez no titubeó, ya lo había hecho la noche anterior y esta vez sería más fácil o por lo menos, menos _inquietante_.

Le quitó la ropa y al desnudarla observó el colchón mojado; también habría que hacer algo con él. La cargó y la llevó hasta el baño; al entrar, una ola de calor que empezaba a hacerlo sentir molesto entró en sus vísceras… Aún estaba en la tina el agua de su baño, fría y sucia. No había preparado la tina para ella y estaba parado en la puerta con ella desnuda en los brazos. No tenía donde ponerla y la _maldita_ habitación no estaba precisamente cerca. Tratando de contener su enfado la reacomodó en sus brazos y buscó la manera de colocarla sobre el mueble; no estaba muy bien sostenida, pero no se caería.

Drenó rápidamente el agua de la tina; la enjuagó, volvió a llenarla y calentó el agua lo más rápido que pudo, después fue por ella y la sumergió. La dejó sola un momento y fue por una silla para poder bañarla. Cuando llegó a su lado y se sentó en la silla, se quedó descansando un momento. Mientras lo hacía, la observaba. Su vista fue lentamente de nuevo desde los pies hasta su cabeza… ¡su cabeza! _Demonios_, ¿de nuevo tendría que lavarle el cabello? Decidió que no. Para no devolverse a la habitación se quitó una agujeta del zapato y amarró su cabello con ella.

Respiró profundo y la jabonó y enjuagó tan rápidamente que parecía que tenía un compromiso al que no podía faltar en 2 minutos. Después recordó que el día anterior había quedado muy mojado al sacarla de la tina y decidió drenar el agua primero y después cargarla ya sin agua. Cuando el agua se fue de la tina, los restos de espuma se congregaron justo sobre sus pechos y sobre su regazo. Volvió a respirar profundo y tomando una jícara con agua enjuagó los residuos de espuma.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de nuevo con ella, se enfrentó a un nuevo inconveniente… _qué ropa le pondría_. La secó con la sábana y el forro del colchón que pensaba cambiar de la cama y se quedó pensando un rato qué podía ponerle y llegó a la conclusión de que era un imbécil, debió lavar la ropa de ella desde la noche anterior. Terminó poniéndole una camiseta y un bóxer suyos, pero ahora no tenía ropas de cama… Había pocas cosas y ahora todo estaba sucio, tanto toallas, como ropas de cama y la ropa de ellos. Estaba desesperándose en serio, y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarlo pero Ginny empezó a inquietarse de nuevo. Sintió como si su cabeza se inflamara y de pronto se sentía muy alterado y rabioso. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y se fue hasta la cocina y al llegar ahí estrelló un par de platos que encontró a su paso mientras bufaba con una energía que no podía sosegar.

–_¡Puta Madre!_

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte estruendo como algún tipo de estallido y poco después la puerta se abrió de golpe con un Bill al que le estallaban aún pequeñas chispas alrededor.

–_¡BILL!_

–_Ron_.

–_Wow, creo que a Remus se le pasó la mano con la seguridad esta vez…_

–_Jeje ¿estás bien?_- preguntó Ron logrando sonreír y olvidar su enfado.

–_Si, gracias. Ginny… ¿cómo esta ella?_

–_Ginny… ¡GINNY! Diablos…_- Dijo Ron y salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras Bill lo seguía un poco asustado.

–_¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasa algo?_

–_No, es solo que… sshh…_- dijo al llegar a la puerta y abrirla con cuidado bajando el volumen de su voz –_los ruidos fuertes la alteran_.

–_Ah claro. Ups, lo siento_.

Ron se acercó a ella en la cama y le puso la mano delicadamente sobre la cabeza. Bill se acercó después de él y luego de tocar su cabeza como lo hizo Ron la sentó y la abrazó jalándola hacia él, poniéndola contra su pecho. Ron lo observó un poco sorprendido, Bill la tenía contra su pecho y al notar como ella realmente se había alterado con el ruido comenzó a mecerla como si la arrullara por un rato hasta que ella se calmó.

–_Vaya… esto debe ser pesado par ti…_- dijo Bill mientras la acostaba de nuevo en la cama.

–_Eeeh… si algo… Oye, cuántos días te quedas porque…_

–_Noo, vine solo por un rato. Tengo que irme pronto, en cuanto atardezca, en la noche voy a ver a papá…_

–_¿A papá?. ¿Qué sabes de él?_

–_Fred me escribió anoche, me pidió que fuera a verlos. Espero que todo esté bien._- la sangre circuló fría por las venas de Ron al pensar en que su padre pudiera estar delicado. –_¿Pensabas que me quedaría más tiempo?. ¿Necesitas algo?_

–_Pues no… bueno, en realidad algunas cosas, pero… pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo_.

–_No puedo Ron, lo siento. ¿Cómo ves a Ginny?_

–_Pues…_- dijo levantando los hombros –_acostada, dormida… Mira…_- le dijo desanimadamente a Bill mientras le extendía la carta de Hermione. Bill la leyó.

–_Si. Me escribió Remus diciéndome lo mismo. Eso es bueno._- Dijo Bill con una suave sonrisa. –_Oye, ¿qué hace con tu ropa?_

–_¡Ah! Eso es justo lo que necesito. No tengo nada de ropa de ella ni para mi, no hay ropa de cama y…_

–_¡Te dije que aprendieras a lavar cuando vivíamos en La Madriguera!_- le respondió Bill sonriendo.

–_No es eso Bill, es que aquí no hay nada y… se esta orinando con frecuencia…_

–_¿Orina?_

–_Obvio_.

–_¿Y qué haces?_

–_Pues la baño, ¿qué mas voy a hacer?… pero el colchón... no sé que hacer con él y además, la ropa, toallas…_

–_Ok, ok, ok. Entonces hay mucho que hacer, vamos a ver… Del colchón yo me encargo, también puedo ir ahorita a la Madriguera y traer ropa de allá… y no seas güey Ron acuéstala sobre una toalla para que no moje el colchón o acomódaselo como pañal o algo así_- comentario ante el cual Ron puso una evidente cara de "_¿queeee?_".

–_Ven, vamos abajo y veme diciendo qué necesitas_.

–_OK, ropa de cama, un par de juegos; eeh… toallas, muchas; ropa de ella, calzones sobretodo y ropa pues… fácil de quitar y poner; ropa para mí; comida, lo que encuentres; libros de cocina y hechizos caseros o algo que me ayude porque…_

–_Bien, espero que no se me olvide nada_.

Ron se quedó a esperarlo con la puerta abierta en el umbral de la casa por bastante rato, ya que no podía cerrar a causa de los hechizos de seguridad. Finalmente Bill se apareció frente a la entrada con una gran cantidad de bultos que subieron juntos hasta la habitación. Ron guardaba las cosas satisfecho; saber que contaba con todas esas cosas lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Cambiaron el colchón de la cama por el de la habitación de enfrente y Bill se encargó de sacar la humedad del otro y dejarlo limpio de cualquier manera. Ron arregló la cama con la ropa limpia y acostó a Ginny ahora sí, sobre una toalla y la tapó con un par de cobijas que había traído Bill de la Madriguera. Después bajaron ambos a la cocina y comieron juntos mientras conversaban. Al terminar Ron tomó un vaso de leche y comenzó a tibiarlo, Bill parecía haberse olvidado de que Ginny comía. Ron no. Cuando subieron a alimentarla Bill trato de ayudar a Ron.

–_Es mucha caloría, ¿le estas dando agua?_

–_No, Lupin me dijo nada más que leche y chocolate_.

–_Yo creo que también debes darle agua, hay que hidratarla. También tienes que hacer que le circule la sangre, necesitas darle masajes o algo así. El chocolate y la leche sin movimiento le pueden hacer daño…_

–_Si le doy agua de plano la dejo a dormir en la tina… ¡no me la voy a acabar a bañadas!_

–_Pues no la bañes güey, nada más límpiala con una toalla húmeda_- Ron puso cara de disgusto.

–_Prefiero bañarla… además dejarle orines en la piel le va a hacer daño_.

–_Tú sabes, pero es necesario que le des agua también; y para que no se le hagan escaras o algo parecido debes hacer que le circule la sangre. ¿Necesitas algo más? Ya casi me voy._

–_Sip, quiero poner el sillón que esta en el estudio en esa esquina y…_- Ron bajó la cabeza como si temiera decirle a Bill lo que estaba pensando –_Eeehh…_

–_¿Qué?_

–_Err… ¿conoces algún hechizo para cortar el cabello?_- dijo mientras tocaba sospechosamente el cabello de Ginny.

–_No manches Ron, ¿le quieres cortar el pelo?_

–_Es una lata güey, en serio_.

Bill se sonrió –_¿Tú crees que me sé hechizos para cortar el cabello? Jajaja_- dijo mostrándole su larga cabellera a Ron. Ambos rieron. Voltearon a ver a Ginny preocupados por el ruido que habían hecho al reírse, pero lo que vieron sobre su cara fue una expresión muy apacible; casi como si estuviera a punto de sonreír.

–_¡Hermosa!_- susurró Bill acercándose a ella y dándole un gran beso en la cara. Ron se estremeció sin saber por qué.

Juntos decidieron el acomodo del sillón y se despidieron con un ligero sentimiento de tristeza. La despedida de Bill volvía a dejar solo a Ron, es decir, solo con ella. Además se iba porque los gemelos necesitaban de él y su padre tal vez… tal vez estuviera delicado. Al despedirse sus miradas reflejaban el mismo sentimiento.

–_Dile a papá que… estamos bien. Ginny esta bien y yo también_.

–_Claro, hasta pronto. Adiós_.

–_Adiós_.

Cuando la puerta se cerró escuchó los susurros de Bill al asegurar de nuevo la casa Black y entonces volvió a escucharse el mismo estruendo que en la llegada de Bill, hasta el mismo Ron se sobresaltó. Elevó su mirada hacia las escaleras y pensó en Ginny, seguramente ella estaba asustada. La encontró angustiada, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, volvió a poner la mano sobre su cabeza y acarició su cabello. Entonces recordó la forma en la que Bill la había consolado. Fue más efectiva, pero él no es como Bill, él no demuestra sus sentimientos de esa manera, a él le cuesta trabajo… _todo eso_.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y lo hizo. La jaló poniéndola sobre su regazo y la meció suavemente mientras acariciaba su espalda. Lo hizo durante largo rato y notó como se templaba ligeramente su temperatura también. Respiró profundo y le dio un intenso beso sobre la mejilla:

–_Te quiero Ginny_.

**N/A: Gracias a los fieles lectores de esta historia. Ya no me quejaré de que sean pocos, esta historia la quiero mucho porque la he construido desde meses atrás. Gracias por apreciarla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUARTO**

Tenía la garganta seca y estaba siendo una noche terriblemente larga. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante horas. Dando vueltas en la cama, una y otra cada 5 minutos. Y para colmo, ya en la madrugada justo cuando parecía que el sueño estaba llegando a él, sintió cómo un líquido caliente mojaba su pantalón y la toalla sobre la que estaban acostados. Pensó en levantarse y darse un baño pero realmente tenía sueño y deseaba dormir así que no se movió.

Pero la ropa húmeda pronto se sintió fría y entonces menos podía conciliar el sueño. Entonces recordó las palabras de Bill: "_…sólo límpiala con una toalla húmeda…_". Después de todo tal vez no fuera mala idea, eso de bañarla varias veces al día solo porque se orinaba era bastante pesado y complicado. Se levantó pesadamente, tomó una toalla pequeña y fue al baño a mojarla.

Un poco amodorrado y acentuando su adormilamiento a propósito para no estar totalmente conciente de lo que sin desear estaba por hacer, le sacó la ropa mojada a su hermana. Pasó distraídamente la toalla entre sus piernas y la volteó ligeramente para limpiarle las nalgas también. Después tomó las primeras pantaletas que salieron del cajón donde había guardado la ropa y se las puso, no sin tener bastante dificultad al subir la ajustada y pequeña prenda. _Era más fácil ponerle sus bóxers_…

Volvió al baño y él también se limpió y se puso un bóxer limpio y al regresar a la habitación colocó bajó ella una toalla limpia. Ahora tenía una gran pila de ropa qué lavar y todavía ni siquiera amanecía.

Después del inconveniente cayó profundamente dormido por fin; no se despertó hasta el mediodía. Mientras dormían la tenía abrazada cerca de él, estaba acostumbrándose rápidamente a su olor y a su cuerpo que ahora cuando estaba en su brazos perdía un poco de ese frescor permanente volviéndose ligeramente tibio. Él lo hacía porque también lo sentía agradable, aún sin saber cuán beneficioso era eso para ella. Ella en su inconciencia vivía las caricias o demostraciones de afecto con una felicidad plena, la reconfortaban y eran lo que le daba una gran seguridad y además, salud.

Ella sólo conocía la sensación de felicidad más primitiva… _las caricias_. La primera que conocen los bebés desde la gestación y aquella sin la cual no pueden sobrevivir, aún teniendo alimento y todo lo necesario.

Más tarde cuando Ron se despertó estaban mojados de nuevo. "_Y todavía quiere Bill que le dé agua_", pensó Ron cuando le tocaba la pierna húmeda. Antes de cualquier otra cosa fue a la cocina y se preparó un vasto desayuno que subió junto con el de su hermana. Después de desayunar podrían darse un baño y mientras arreglaba la cama podría ponerla en el sillón. Tal vez le gustara estar sentada.

El pelirrojo habiendo recuperado su desparpajo de siempre comió sin cubiertos alternando un bocado para ella y otro para sí. Ginny siempre terminaba con los labios y las comisuras embarradas de chocolate. Después la sentó en el sillón para arreglar la cama, algo lo hacía sentir motivado, después de todo era su misión y su responsabilidad ahí, lo mejor era asumirlo en todo lo que eso conlleva y hacerlo con agrado.

Después de desayunar preparó todo para el baño, por un momento le pasó por la cabeza meterse ambos a la tina para ahorrar tiempo y agua; aún tenía que lavar y sentía como si tuviera mil pendientes más, pero después ni siquiera se acordó. Primero la bañó a ella, esta vez no había podido esquivar que el cabello se mojara y había tenido que lavarlo de nuevo. Al volver del baño la puso sobre la cama para regresar a limpiar la tina y prepararla para su propio baño. Durante su baño se dedicó todo el tiempo, todo el que no le daba a los baños de ella.

Esos baños se estaban volviendo su más fuerte recompensa dentro de la casa; se jabonó acariciándose, regalándose todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien, relajado. Después de un largo rato salió y se dio cuenta de que por la prisa ni siquiera había llevado al baño una toalla ni ropa. Su primer pensamiento fue un nervioso "_¿Qué hago? _"; pero después recordó que Ginny ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos y daba lo mismo que estuviera desnudo por la casa, nadie lo vería, ella no lo vería. Entonces sin más pudores ridículos se salió de la tina y se fue estilando agua mientras recorría los largos pasillos de aquella mansión.

Cuando entró en la habitación la vio sobre la cama… _desnuda_. Se había metido a bañar sin haberla vestido. Ahora si que no supo qué hacer y un escozor le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pensar que estaban desnudos juntos en la misma habitación le tenía la piel erizada. Tomó una toalla y rápidamente se secó y se puso una camiseta y los últimos bóxeres que le quedaban limpios. Después buscó la ropa de ella. Bill había llevado un par de camisones, corpiños, blusitas de tirantes y pantaletas de todos tipos y tamaños. Tomó un pequeño corpiño y algo que le pareció apenas una banda para el cabello, era una tanga.

El pelirrojo la miró con detenimiento, era verdaderamente pequeña. Buscó y encontró 3 más con diferentes diseños y colores. Ron se preguntó si Bill habría visto lo que estaba llevándole, esos trocitos de tela no le servirían para nada. Definitivamente no se las pondría. Las apartó en otro cajón y tomó lo que él consideraba una pantaleta normal.

Después de vestirla la sentó en el sillón y mientras la ropa se lavaba en la cocina mediante un hechizo; él se puso a leer los libros que le había llevado Bill el día anterior. Le estaban siendo verdaderamente útiles, ahí venían no solo los hechizos más indispensables para cocinar y tener una vida cómoda en casa sino que además había unas extraordinarias notas al margen hechas por su madre. Estaba tan interesado que cuando tuvo hambre más tarde comió con los libros en la mano leyendo encantado.

Pero su atención se agudizó cuando de pronto encontró algo que verdaderamente le interesaba: "_Hechizos para cortar el cabello_". Estos hechizos no eran precisamente sencillos y las anotaciones más importantes de su madre estaban en los cortes de cabello masculinos por obvias razones (una madre con 6 hijos varones pone especial atención a ello), en los femeninos estaban enmarcados solo despuntes… _y_ _eso no era lo que él buscaba_.

Pero esforzándose por ser un hermano bueno y conciente antes de cometer el crimen capilar decidió primero practicar con su propio cabello. Después de confirmar su apariencia procedió a cortar el de su hermana dejándola con un corte de cabello exactamente igual al suyo. Cuando terminó sintió una opresión culpable en el estómago. Definitivamente su cabello era hermoso pero en esa situación era muy complicado mantenerlo. Con el cabello corto se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil. Habría parecido un chiquillo si no fuera porque así, en ropa interior estaba clarísimo que era mujer.

Un sentimiento apenado lo hizo recoger los largos mechones de cabello que estaban en el piso y guardarlos en un fino alhajero de terciopelo negro que había encontrado en una de las habitaciones, tal vez ella quisiera conservarlos después… o tal vez él quisiera conservarlos _si ella no despertaba_…

Por la noche se encontró como toda un ama de casa recogiendo la ropa lavada y haciendo intentos por doblarla. Después de esa su primer carga de ropa lavada y ver que no era una tarea sencilla, decidió con más firmeza no utilizar ropa ni para él ni para ella. Así, ambos en interiores era más que suficiente dentro de esa casa donde estaban absolutamente solos. Aquellos pantalones con los que había llegado Ginny herida tenían manchas blanquizcas en diferentes partes por exceso de jabón al igual que los pantalones de él. Y ahora las toallas tenían sombras de diferentes colores por haber lavado todo revuelto. Aún había mucho por aprender.

Durante la madrugada Ron había logrado dormir, pero era un sueño muy ligero, siempre pendiente de la temperatura o respiración de ella y ahora con un nuevo pendiente más: _revisar constantemente si no estaba orinada_. Le tocaba las piernas o las nalgas cada que dentro de su sueño se acordaba pero la chica se había mantenido seca. Pero cuando comenzaba a aclararse la habitación con las primeras luces de la mañana tocó su muslo muy cerca de la ingle y sintió algo. Su ingle estaba tensa, no estaba relajada como la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Interesado dejó su mano ahí y sintió pequeños movimientos que iban hacia su vagina; estaba punto de orinar. La idea lo hizo reaccionar con una rapidez que le hubiera envidiado Harry sobre la escoba.

Se levantó rápidamente mientras con jalones un tanto bruscos le bajaba las pantaletas y trataba de colocarle el orinal. Llegó un poco tarde… la chica había empezado a orinar antes de que colocara el orinal y había mojado su mano, la toalla, el orinal y sus pantaletas, pero Ron no acertó ni a molestarse, estaba en verdadero shock pensando que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento importante y además; miraba confundido como caía el ondulado cabello de impresionante rojo sobre los hombros de Ginny. Ron se sonrió. Su hermana se estaba recuperando, su poder mágico era impresionante.

Durante el transcurso del día intentó los ejercicios que le había recomendado Bill y tomando sus piernas las estiraba y las flexionaba juntas o alternadas como en la bicicleta, en series que no contaba, dependía de cuando se cansaban sus brazos, él era quién sudaba a chorros y quien ejercitaba sus brazos pero de cualquier manera lo hizo por un buen rato.

Ahora estaba perdiendo mucho del temor a tocarla o a hablarle, no quería permanecer más tiempo callado, en sus oídos a veces era lastimoso tanto silencio, además seguramente su voz le serviría a Ginny. Y además ahora que sabía cuál era la clave para saber cuando estaba por orinar, con frecuencia tocaba su ingle, pero acertar era difícil, el tiempo que había entre que sus músculos se tensaban y comenzaba a orinar era muy breve.

–_Ginny., ¿Te gusta el chocolate?. Creo que Bill podría tener razón… podría hacerte una papilla de plátano…_- decía Ron mientras la alimentaba hablando casi de manera natural.

–_¿Te gusta que te siente en este sillón o prefieres estar en la cama?. A mi no me gusta que estés tanto tiempo en la cama…_ - Le dijo cuando terminó de alimentarla. Sobra decir que no obtenía ninguna repuesta. La mirada de él se detenía unos segundos en ella esperando que tuviera algún gesto por lo menos, pero eso aún no parecía posible.

Durante el día Ron tomó una de las tangas que había encontrado de ella y la usó como liga para el cabello. Ahora que el cabello de su hermana se había rebelado a ser cortado decidió que lo más cómodo para ambos sería que estuviera recogido siempre en un deforme chongo que él le hizo.

Por la noche Ron volvió a abrazarla, a veces lo hacia mientras ella estaba boca arriba o incluso ahora la volteaba quedando ambos de lado como si fuera su _Teddy Bear_. Cada tanto buscaba su ingle hasta que en una de esas ocasiones la sorprendió en el momento justo, pero desgraciadamente para él eso de bajarle las pantaletas con rapidez todavía no le funcionaba del todo. Pero por la mañana podía decir que amanecieron secos y eso era una buena noticia.

–_A ver Ginny, ¿Qué te parece si hoy desayunamos en la cocina?... Claro eso es, me gusta que siempre estés de acuerdo conmigo…_- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la cama con ella en los brazos. Aunque a media escalera había tenido que reacomodarla víctima de unos brazos cansados a causa de los ejercicios del día anterior.

Después de desayunar hicieron sus ejercicios de bicicleta en los muebles de la sala. Ron había decidido que no tenían por qué limitarse a vivir encerrados en una misma habitación teniendo una mansión enorme para ellos solos. Claro que ello implicaba que trajera el cuerpo de su hermana cargando por toda la casa y eso podía ser cansado, pero mirándole el lado positivo eso sería bueno para mantener su cuerpo activo dentro de ese encierro.

Los días parecían empezar a pasar con más agrado, parecían menos largos que los primeros. Y eso que en los últimos dos días ninguno de los dos se había bañado… realmente podía hacer o dejar de hacer lo que le diera la gana. Se había entretenido sobremanera con los libros y además había tenido tiempo para limpiar el ajedrez que le había regalado su abuelo.

Todo parecía mejorar o por lo menos Ron iba adaptándose a esa forma de vida, tanto que se había olvidado un poco que afuera de las puertas tras las cueles vivían ellos encerrados se libraba un cruel guerra que todavía podía traerles más dolor aún.

En la noche cuando Ron acomodaba a Ginny sobre la toalla en la cama de pronto algo llamó su atención. Por la rendija inferior de la puerta se había filtrado una blanquísima bruma que recuperó su forma poco a poco formando un cardenal. Ron se acercó a la blanquecina figura con la piel encogida de temor. El patronus se posó sobre su mano mientras Ron recodaba preocupado que en las clases del ED había visto revolotear aquél cardenal salido de la varita de su hermano George.

El ave miró fijamente a Ron con una mirada triste para después bajar su cabeza y liberar un par de lágrimas que en el aire perdían su forma. Los ojos azules de Ron miraban sin comprender, un instante después la forma del patronus se desvaneció en el aire. Ron apenas podía respirar, volvió a Ginny sintiendo la cabeza inflamada de ideas desagradables y cuando iba a sentarse al lado de su hermana escuchó un cascabel que trotaba por el pasillo.

Ahora su frente estaba liberando un sudor frío y los ojos le ardían como si tuviera pimienta en ellos. Al abrir la puerta estaba Arnold ahí sosteniendo un pergamino al cuello. Un pergamino que estaba mojado por incontables lágrimas que distorsionaban la tinta en algunas partes.

_Oh Querido Ron, lamento muchísimo la muerte de tu padre…_

**N/A: ****Karkinos**** :p gracias por la idea, ya ves la he adaptado un poco pero me vino excelente, gracias. Y gracias a AlmarosaNS, a lole-grint, a ****damary yolitas, y a R. W. por sus reviews.**

**En 10 días nos espera un capitulo muy… simplemente prepárense para lo que sigue…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO QUINTO**

_Oh, querido Ron, lamento muchísimo la muerte de tu padre._

_Bill ha llegado destrozado de la guarida donde estaba tu padre, prácticamente murió en sus brazos. Sus últimas palabras han sido para ustedes, para sus hijos._

_Sé que los gemelos se encargaron de avisarte esta noticia. Ellos se integrarán a la misión que ahora lleva a cabo Bill. Justo ahora Bill espera por ellos para iniciar la ceremonia fúnebre de tu padre. Será muy sencilla, ellos lo decidieron así._

_Bill me ha pedido que te diga que te hagas cargo completamente de Ginny por ahora, pues él difícilmente podrá ir a verlos en un buen tiempo. Las cosas aquí afuera están terribles; en la cúspide. La sed del daño doloso ha convertido esto en una locura. Ya llevamos encerrados varios días._

_Estoy segura que Harry querría mandarte unas palabras pero… no está enterado. No puedo decirte más._

_Te mando las condolencias de todos; y yo… un gran abrazo Ron. Recíbelo como si yo estuviera ahí._

_Te quiere Hermione._

Ron se había sentado a leer la carta sobre la cama. La última línea de despedida estaba llena de gotas que desvirtuaban las letras.

La mirada de Ron estaba fija. No podía hablar, ni parecía poder pensar. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido. Se sentía bloqueado sin poder asimilar que en menos de un mes hubiera perdido a su madre y a su padre y tuviera una hermana a medio vivir.

Otra vez como cuando el ataque de Ginny, estaba como ausente de toda emoción. Las lágrimas son poca cosa para poder descargar tanto dolor, no son suficiente. Su alma se sentía tan pesada como si tuviera una loza de concreto encima.

Con paso vacilante y la carta en la mano salió de la habitación sin rumbo fijo. No quería estar en ningún lugar. Ni ahí, ni en otra habitación, ni en esa casa. Ni despierto ni… _ni despierto_…

Tratando de contener la sensación de vacío que tenía se metió a una de las habitaciones y se dejó caer hasta el piso quedando sentado en la vieja alfombra de lo que fuera una lujosa habitación. El trozo de pergamino donde las palabras de Hermione trataban de confortarlo quedó a unos pasos de ahí arrugado y húmedo. Ron no quería volver a verlo, deseaba fingir que no estaba enterado de nada y tratar de seguir como si la vida fuera la misma, pero no; no podía sacar de su cabeza que ahora su padre estaba muerto. Su padre y su madre muertos por culpa de una guerra que aún no terminaba.

Más tarde regresó a la habitación completamente a oscuras y se metió a la cama deseando dormir pesadamente, pero cuando se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó, y percibió su aroma y esa sensación tan familiar, tan cercana; algo se rompió dentro de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir humedeciendo la piel de Ginny mientras él se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Ella era todo lo que tenía, ella era su único mundo, su todo.

Mientras más se aferraba a su cuerpo, su llanto se volvía más intenso e incontenible. Ron se permitió liberar por vez primera todo su dolor con lágrimas como no lo había podido hacer. Se abrazaba tan intensamente a ella que lo hacía con brazos y piernas. A ella no podía perderla. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo y que aunque ella no respondiera estaba viva. _Con él_. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo hasta unirse a roncos sollozos que lo hicieron recordar que su dolor podía ser dañino para ella. Fue así como trato de recuperar la tranquilidad; por ella.

El cuerpo de ambos temblaba después de aquello. Al cuerpo de Ginny además del temblor le siguió una intensa baja de temperatura que hizo sentir a Ron terriblemente culpable. Ni siquiera podía tener el privilegio de llorar y tratar de confortarse.

Tratando de redimir su error comenzó a frotar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella desde los hombros hasta el muslo. Una y otra vez acariciándola sin descanso tratando de compartir su calor y producirlo sobre su piel. Los ojos de Ron seguían húmedos mientras frotaba sus manos sobre ella, algunas lágrimas rebeldes seguían escapando de sus ojos, pero ahora de manera silenciosa.

El calor se negaba a venir al cuerpo de ella, era como si supiera que un dolor muy grande estaba sobre ella otra vez, un dolor nuevo. Ron sensible aún y preocupado por su estado comenzó a platicar con ella y le dio un par de besos en la mejilla que le estaban rompiendo todavía mas el corazón. Sus ojos parecían no poder contener las lágrimas al verla pálida y lánguida en sus brazos.

Poco a poco la pesadez que dejó el llanto en sus ojos y el cansancio fueron haciendo que lo venciera el sueño aún sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ginny como acto inconsciente y mecánico. Estaba acostumbrándose rápidamente a dormirse tocándola, acariciándola, revisando su temperatura, tanteando si no estaba orinada, etc. Todo eso ahora era más que su responsabilidad, era su razón de vida también.

A la mañana siguiente bajó con ella en brazos envuelta en una gruesa cobija de las que usaban en la cama, su temperatura aún no volvía a subir hasta donde ya lo habían logrado y no quería que al estar él alejado mientras preparaba el desayuno, ella estuviera pasando fríos. La sentó en el comedor y unos minutos después desayunaron juntos.

Los ojos de Ron estaban hinchados y vidriosos aún, sentía que le ardían como si tuviera sal de mar en ellos, como si la humedad y la irritación estuvieran en sus ojos de manera permanente. Eso lo hacía tallarse con frecuencia los ojos por ello terminó con las cejas llenas de chocolate. Cuando sintió la grasa del cacao en su piel, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero recordó a su padre muerto desde apenas un día y sintió como si no fura correcto esbozar una sonrisa.

Mientras Ron se encargaba de recoger algunas cosas en el comedor escuchó el cascabel de Arnold trotar en el pasillo. Mientras recordaba que no había regresado al micropuff éste trepó por las piernas de Ginny y se sentó en su regazo esperando las caricias de la que reconocía como su ama. Ron se acercó para quitar a la criatura de ella pero cuando lo hizo vio que Arnold se frotaba con cariño sobre las manos de su ama pidiéndole caricias son sus propias caricias. Entonces Ron decidió no regresarlo de inmediato, esperaría a la noche para dejar que la criatura le diera cariños a Ginny.

Por la noche después de que el morado micropuff los acompañó todo el día durante sus ejercicios, durante las comidas e incluso ayudando a Ron a divertirse un poco, lo tomó y caminó hacia la chimenea para regresarlo con Hermione. Pero cuando estuvo ahí parado con él pensó en que si Arnold servía de comunicación, bien podría mandarlo con una nota de regreso. Entonces arrancó una hoja limpia del final de un libro y elevó su mirada al techo.

Bueno, era una excelente idea eso de escribir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué sería bueno decir… Finalmente después de varios minutos escribió:

_Gracias Hermione. Dile a Bill que Ginny esta mejor, que ya casi se tibia y que no nos hace falta nada. Espero que todos estén bien. Bye._

Al terminar dobló rápidamente la hoja y se la puso a Arnold. Aventó los polvos en la chimenea y gritó: –_¡Moony!_.

Después regresó y se metió en la cama acurrucándose rápidamente con su infaltable _Teddy Bear_ de tamaño natural. _Con su Teddy Bear con forma de mujer…_ Durante la noche seguía recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez con mayor confianza, frotaba sus manos sobre ella para darle calor y la tocaba sin pudor para saber si estaba húmeda o no. Después de todos los días que habían pasado sería estúpido sentirse apenado o pudoroso acerca de tocar a su hermana. De hecho ahora ese contacto le hacía falta, era parte de sus rituales nocturnos, si no lo hiciera sería como si le faltara algo muy grande, tal vez no podría dormir por la ausencia de un cuerpo el cual tener entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente en algún resquicio de su mente pensó que tal vez Hermione al ver que había una respuesta de Ron habría mandado de nuevo a Arnold para que fuera un medio de comunicación continuo, pero no fue así; el micropuff no regresó ni paseó junto con ellos por la casa como aquél día.

Ese día mientras estaba bañándola en la tina, se quedó sentado sobre la silla un momento observándola; la miraba desnuda bajo el agua y apreciaba su cuerpo. A veces no sentía como si fuera su hermana, simplemente estaba viendo a una mujer desnuda. Le gustaba observarla, alguna vez había tenido una fuerte curiosidad por ver de lleno unos pechos desnudos, de llenar sus manos con ellos y sentirlos suaves y firmes en sus manos, pero nunca lo había hecho; y no era correcto sentirlo ahora con ella. Aunque tenía _curiosidad_, tenía_ tentación_; ella era la primer mujer que miraba desnuda.

Terminó de bañarla venciendo sus absurdos cosquilleos en las manos y la jabonó y enjuagó de la misma forma que llevaba haciéndolo desde el primer día. Después de ello puso un hechizo en la tina para mantener el agua tibia mientras él se iba a un par de pasos de ahí y tomaba una rápida ducha con agua fresca. Usar la tina ambos a diario podía ser desgastante.

Al salir se secó y se puso un bóxer limpio pero mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y caminaba hacia ella para llevarla a la habitación algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

El lugar empezó a ponerse frío, la temperatura estaba cayendo fuertemente en toda la casa y había comenzado a llover con fuerza. Ron se acercó a la ventana alarmado a tiempo para ver el trozo desarrapado de una túnica negra, fantasmal, que no abrigaba ningún cuerpo humano. _El frío… sus padres muertos… los peores momentos de su vida…_ Eran Dementores.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar empezó a escuchar débiles gorgoreos que provenían de Ginny desde la tina. La tina ahora tenía una fina capa de escarcha y ella temblaba. El hechizo se había roto por la fuerza de la frialdad de los dementores. Ron apenas supo reaccionar; tenía que sacarla de la tina de inmediato, si su sangre perdía más temperatura su corazón dejaría de latir.

Mientras corría con su cuerpo entre los brazos hacia la habitación trataba de encontrar en su mente una _maldita_ razón por la que hubiera dementores en Grimmauld Place. _¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo afuera?. ¿Por qué habían ido a dar los dementores con ellos?_

Al llegar a la habitación la aventó sobre la cama y se giró para buscar toallas o cobijas o cualquier cosa para envolverla; pero su misma sangre pareció salir de él cuando vio la sombra de un dementor acercarse por el pasillo, se tocó en busca de su varita pero escasamente solo tenía los bóxer puestos. La varita se había quedado en el baño después de que hiciera el hechizo sobre la tina… Y la varita de Ginny, _¿dónde estaba?_…

Su cabeza trataba de trabajar a pesar de que estaba fuertemente consternado. Los hechizos de protección que estaban puestos sobre la casa eran para cualquier bruja o mago que quisiera entrar… pero los Dementores no eran ni brujas, ni magos. _Ni siquiera eran personas_…

El dementor estaba ya dentro de la habitación, Ron no podía pensar en que entrara otro más, menos aún sin tener varitas. El dementor fijo los huecos donde debería haber ojos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny y entonces Ron se aventó sobre ella e hizo lo único que le impediría al dementor aspirar la vida de alguno de ellos o besarlos…

_La besó_.

La besó en la boca cubriéndola completamente con su boca. Transmitiéndole todo su calor en el aliento, llenó su boca desesperadamente con su lengua buscando llenarla sin dejar cabida para que el dementor se acercara, necesitaba cubrirla y además darle calor y esa sería la forma más efectiva de hacerlo sin varita.

El dementor seguía ahí, él podía sentir su helada presencia sobre la espalda. Él también tenía frío y no podía dejarse vencer. Entonces sin separar su boca de la de ella ayudándola a respirar con sus propios respiros rompió toda reserva y la tocó. Frotaba y acariciaba sobre su piel sin saber exactamente lo que hacia o sí eso funcionaria.

Bloqueó su mente y permitió que sus manos hicieran aquello que habían deseado apenas unos minutos atrás. Hurgó dentro de él buscando lujuria y deseo intentando apagar su miedo y su desesperación y le dio rienda suelta a la sangre de hombre que tenía en las venas. La temperatura en su cuerpo comenzó a subir casi sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo respondía poco a poco olvidándose ligeramente de la criatura siniestra que aún se movía por el cuarto buscando la manera de atacar.

De pronto la lluvia comenzó a disminuir, la temperatura a subir, el dementor se movía desesperadamente en la habitación buscando salida. Ningún otro dementor halló la manera de entrar y ya se marchaban… Ron debía seguir hasta que ese dementor encontrara la forma de salir, no había otra, no podía dejarle espacio.

Entonces finalmente cerró los ojos y la besó con mayor fuerza y pasión de la que nunca lo había hecho con nadie, la respiración de ella se ahogaba, pero respiraba. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero después de un momento se dio cuenta de que tenía calor, que había humedad en su cuerpo que no era del baño, y el cuerpo de ella también había subido su temperatura. Ahora ella jadeaba en su boca.

Tanteó separándose un poco de ella y volteó sobre su hombro; estaban solos. Cuando regresó su cabeza a ella; Ginny tenía los labios entre abiertos y jadeaba, su cuerpo no estaba fresco como siempre. En el cuerpo de Ron la sangre estaba corriendo llena de algo que lo hacia sentir ansioso, con la piel demasiado sensible, _caliente_. Estaba excitado, muy excitado. Ahora que se había ido el Dementor no sabía si seguir o detenerse… Ya no había Dementor.

_Seguir o detenerse…_

**N/A: Disculpen la demora, pero se atravesó la salida de Deathly Hallows y me tomé mi tiempo para leerlo. Por aquellas que no lo han leído, no se preocupen. NO PIENSO INCLUIR SPOILERS. Y les suplico a los que ya lo hicieron que no incluyan spoilers en sus rr. Gracias. Pero sobre todo gracias por haber esperado y una disculpa de nuevo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO SEXTO**

Su cabeza estaba aturdida, desorientada. Las cosas habían sucedido inesperadamente y con demasiada rapidez ante Ron, antes de que hubiera podido ser más conciente y pensar con detenimiento aún seguía sobre ella. Después de un parpadeo su boca estaba de regreso sobre la suya.

Los labios de Ginny estaban entreabiertos y parecían llamar a su boca. El calor en el cuerpo de Ron subía y los pensamientos pasaban aceleradamente por su cabeza, pero había bloqueado su mente a todo lo que no debía pensar en ese momento; no quería saber nada, ni pensar en nada; sólo sabía que su cuerpo no se detenía.

Mientras su boca se ahogaba en la de ella sus manos volaban viajando por el ahora caliente cuerpo bajo él. Un cuerpo húmedo por el contacto con su propio sudor por el cual corrían sus manos con facilidad. La posibilidad de detenerse ya no era una opción en su cabeza.

Suaves besos caminaron fuera de los exánimes labios y sobre su cara; hasta bajar por el cuello. Apreciando, probando y demostrando todo su amor y necesidad en cada beso. Cuando hubo bajado hasta su pecho se detuvo un segundo saboreando por anticipado lo que estaba por venir. Tocó sus pechos llenando cada una de sus manos con ellos y acarició con curiosidad y excitación hasta no soportar más y bajar a probar el sabor de la piel sensible y sonrosada de los pezones. Eran increíblemente tersos y dulces, separarse de ahí no sería fácil. Iba de un lado a otro con entusiasmo mientras la respiración de ella se convertía en agitados suspiros.

A sus pechos les siguió todo el abdomen, la cadera, las piernas. Cada centímetro, cada peca fue besada con tierna devoción. Los dedos interesados y amorosos del hermano exploraron cada trozo de piel, incluso _ahí_… muy íntimamente, mientras observaba la expresión de agitada ansiedad que la hacía gesticular ligeramente mientras él la calmaba besándola ocasionalmente en la boca.

El cuerpo de ella respondía, tenía respuesta ante cada uno de los estímulos que Ron le entregaba. Él estaba absolutamente duro, no esperaría más. Cuando se detuvo un momento sobre ella para finalmente descubrirse y actuar, una ráfaga de conciencia bajó desde su pecho hasta el vientre. _¿Iba a hacerla suya?_. El deseo era más fuerte en él en ese momento y éste venció cualquier resquicio de mesura que hubiera surgido.

La sensación superaba cualquier cosa vivida anteriormente. Para él era la primera vez. Esa parte altamente sensible en él estaba siendo ajustadamente envuelta con una calidez húmeda e insoportablemente deliciosa. Ginny tuvo una ligera convulsión acompañada de un gemido y una expresión dolorida en su cara. Él salió de nuevo y regresó un segundo más tarde, había una parte donde era difícil continuar. No había regreso. Empujó fuerte provocando una nueva queja que mitigó con caricias e incontables besos.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba en otro plano, uno donde su cabeza y su cuerpo funcionaban diferente y de manera completamente separada. Cada entrada era un trozo de cielo. Él era su primer hombre. Harry no había visitado ese lugar. Nunca.

El momento del clímax vino súbitamente, intenso y pleno acompañado de gemidos que fueron imposibles de contener. Después de un par de minutos seguía dentro de ella sin decidirse a salir por entero, era bello seguir así, unidos. Se regaló más caricias íntimas que él mismo dirigía en su entrada hasta que una suave sacudida en el cuerpo de Ginny electrizó completamente su piel… _sus caricias la habían llenado de felicidad_.

Luego de algunas horas despertó, seguían desnudos sobre la cama, muy cerca. La cama estaba descubierta aún. Después de su larga siesta concientizó su tacto sobre ella y notó que su cuerpo ahora era ligeramente fresco. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados por un sudor salado que les cubría la piel.

Ron miró detenidamente a Ginny pensando en lo que había sucedido pero extrañamente no percibió un asomo de vergüenza, duda, culpa o remordimiento. Su mente estaba tan clara que pudo incluso sorprenderse por la ausencia de pudor en sí mismo; por la ausencia de algún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Se puso en pie y después de extender una ligera franela sobre la cama donde Ginny seguía acostada, se puso un pantalón y se dirigió al baño en busca de su varita. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado al salir presuroso del cuarto de baño. Una vez ahí buscó una rendija o un agujero por que el se hubo filtrado el dementor pero no lo encontró. Estaba preocupado. Era realmente alarmante que hubieran ido Dementores a Grimmauld Place y todavía peor que uno de ellos haya encontrado una entrada. Tenía que buscarla y clausurarla de inmediato.

Tardó más de una hora y media en localizarla, tuvo que buscar en cada una de las habitaciones hasta que finalmente en el estudio del tercer piso encontró completamente ausente una esquina inferior del marco de una ventana. El hueco era grande pero no lo suficiente para dar cabida a un dementor de tamaño adulto, lo que le hizo comprender que debieron ser cercados por un dementor joven aún. Por ello había podido entrar y por ello no había atacado con la persistencia que lo habría hecho un dementor adulto.

Le tomó un rato arreglar la ventana y asegurar todo aquél rincón que pudiera estar débil. Después de la medianoche caminó de regreso a la habitación pensando si era prudente dar aviso del ataque a los demás; tal vez sería importante comunicarlo pero… en realidad no había trascendido, y al hacerlo tal vez se vería obligado a explicar cómo logró repelerlo… _Podría mentir_. Podría simplemente decir que dejó actuar a su Patronus, nadie lo dudaría. Pero prefirió no ponerse en esa situación, en realidad no había pasado nada.

Al llegar a la habitación se metió bajo la franela y se abrazó al cuerpo de Ginny como todas las noches, solo que esta vez ella estaba desnuda y él _no tenía intenciones_ de vestirla.

Al amanecer ella estaba húmeda pero no fue hasta mucho después cuando Ron se despertó y se dio cuenta. Pero al remover la franela que los cubría mientras Ron se desperezaba y salía de la cama sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago cuando vio las ropas de cama mojadas por orines que teñían las sábanas con vetas rojizas. Por un momento estuvo confundido pero después reconoció el motivo.

Después de un merecido baño -_un largo baño_- para ambos, mientras el pelirrojo arreglaba la cama antes de bajar a las cocinas, un fuerte gruñido de tripas llamó su atención. Él sentía hambre pero no había sido su estómago quién había reclamado. Era la primera vez que el cuerpo de Ginny protestaba una necesidad con esa claridad; tenía hambre. _Claro_, pensó Ron; _el sexo da hambre definitivamente… aunque ella no hizo gran cosa_…

En esta ocasión y observando los progresos que Ginny tenía, probó alimentarla raspando la pulpa de una pera. No hubo problemas al tragarlo si ponía la papilla en el lugar adecuado. También le dio un poco de chocolate y leche. Después mientras él desayunaba le tocó un brazo y sintió un frescor natural en ella; tocó el suyo propio, era casi la misma temperatura.

Durante el día, entre las actividades que se habían vuelto rutina y sus pequeños descansos pasaban ráfagas de recuerdos de lo sucedido el día anterior. Por momentos se avergonzaba, otros se sentía extraño; en otros pensaba con aguda frialdad y resaltaba los progresos logrados en ella. Su expresión era seria, si bien no estaba con una gran culpa encima, estaba muy lejos de sentirse emocionado u orgulloso, simplemente por momentos se sentía más hombre que hermano.

No debía ser malo, el amor nunca es malo. Cierto era que tener sexo con una hermana no es algo común ni propio; pero, muchas familias de sangre pura recurrían al incesto por conservar la pureza de la sangre, ahí la sociedad lo permitía… _¿por qué lo que él hizo iba a ser malo si estaba salvando una vida?_

Pero una voz abierta y descarada en su interior detuvo repentinamente el flujo de sus pensamientos:

-_Lo disfrutaste_…

La voz no lo preguntaba. Lo afirmaba. Y él sabía por qué esa voz lo afirmaba. Era cierto, lo había disfrutado. Mucho. Había sido hombre y había dejado de ser hermano. El recuerdo del sabor de su hermana estremeció su piel hasta provocar un suspiro.

_¿Era justo que tuviera culpa?_

**N/A: Oops! Un poco de pena porque este capi quedó algo corto, pero no me negarán que quedó sustancioso. Recuerden que estos capis parecen ser particularmente cortos porque no hay diálogos, pero en realidad no sucede poca cosa. **

**Un beso y no olviden los review, cuando me dejan pocos me pega la depresión snif**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SÉPTIMO**

Aquella noche sus reflexiones atrajeron el insomnio por varias horas. Pensaba en sus padres y en lo que podrían pensar ellos a cerca de lo sucedido si estuvieran vivos. Eso le hizo recordar que había perdido definitivamente a sus padres y la soledad en la que estaba confinado. Después pensó en sus hermanos.; _¿Qué pensaría Bill si supiera…?. ¿Qué habrían hecho los gemelos si alguno de ellos se hubiera quedado solo con Ginny?. O Percy_…

En su mente no podía imaginar claramente cómo habrían reaccionado sus hermanos en esa misma situación. Él mismo no se habría imaginado en su situación con todo lo que había vivido desde el ataque de Ginny. Se abrazó a ella de nuevo y mientras seguía pensando con los ojos cerrados, sus lagrimales volvieron a llenarse de agua. Su situación era delicada y ahora sí se sentía confundido.

Durante ese día se había sentido tranquilo, sin sentir culpas pues creía que había hecho un bien para ella finalmente, pero; ahora que lo reflexionaba en la cama pensó que era anormal su falta de arrepentimiento y tuvo miedo. Miedo a que sus padres lo miraran con desprecio y condenaran lo que había hecho con su hermana desde dónde fuera que estaban.

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber logrado completar sus horas de sueño Ron se despertó descubriendo que sus hormonas opinaban que era excitante amanecer al lado de su hermana. Volteó a verla y la acercó suavemente a él. _Sí lo era_. En ninguno de sus días anteriores había sucedido algo así pero él sabía que después de todo eso era relativamente normal.

El ultimátum más fuerte estaba ante él. Era el momento de enfrentar la realidad y tomar una decisión asumiendo las consecuencias y responsabilidades que pudieran venir. La ocasión anterior se había dado en un momento extremo que ahora no existía. Esta vez el motivo sería simplemente placer. Placer para ella, placer para él. Salud para ella, satisfacción para él.

Le parecía más indigno masturbarse pensando en ella… a fin de cuentas, el placer era bueno para ella. Si lo hacía él solo en el baño sería sólo lujuria y egoísmo. Y él realmente deseaba su salud, quería que ella se recuperara y consideraba que el sexo era su mejor recurso por la intensidad que representaba en ambos agilizando su recuperación.

Decidió que seguiría; y a pesar de que el deseo creció en su cuerpo al tomar la decisión, estuvo conciente que para que aquello no perdiera su propósito debía hacerle el amor dedicadamente y no simplemente follarla furiosamente.

Se sentó en la cama y retiró las sábanas. La desnudó tratando de controlar la agitación que ya llenaba su mente y cuerpo. Después cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarla. El tacto era fácil ahora. Ya no se sentía tímido o incómodo de verla desnuda o tocarla como en sus primeros días. Disfrutaba al sentir las manos llenas con su cuerpo a ojos cerrados, reconociendo, apreciando.

Un momento después abrió los ojos para acercarse a besarla y la observó con los labios entreabiertos respirando anhelante, como sí estuviera despierta y solo hubiera cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar más plenamente de sus caricias. Entonces continuó con mayor seguridad y motivación.

Estaba sobre ella y entre besos y caricias susurraba su nombre con algún "_te quiero_" que escapaba espontáneamente de sus labios. Su boca acariciaba, sus manos palpaban, sus dedos exploraban. No entró en ella hasta no haber visto sus sienes sudar.

Sus pechos se inflamaban y desinflamaban con cada movimiento mientras Ron bebía cada gota de sudor que surgía de su cuerpo. Momentos más tarde él se reacomodó buscando mayor libertad de movimiento lo que le proporcionó una gran vista de ella, en donde pudo descubrir cómo las palmas de las manos de Ginny estaban pegadas al colchón… _y presionaban_…

Él estaba cerca de llegar pero pensó que debía satisfacerla a ella primero; ella debía estar antes que él así que se detuvo y retomó sus caricias hasta que Ginny liberó un ahogado respiro que la sacudió de placer. Después de ello él regresó a ella y la amó hasta el momento cuando ella volvió a sacudirse a tiempo con él en la cima. Casi ni siquiera podía comprenderlo.

Estaba aún sobre ella besándola con cariño y al estar su pecho pegado al suyo sintió los latidos del corazón de Ginny que aleteaba como un colibrí apretado en un puño. Instintivamente puso la mano sobre su pecho para confirmar su agitación, Ginny jadeaba sobre su cara.

–_Sshh Ginny, tranquila _– susurró Ron mientras se recostaba a su lado y besaba con ternura su mejilla mientras regularizaba su propia respiración.

–_Oh Ginny… espero estar haciendo bien… tranquila… te amo_…

Quince minutos más tarde Ron estaba devorando todo lo que encontraba a su alcance en la cocina. Aún seguía impresionado por el desgaste físico que representaba el sexo. Después de desayunar se comió dos ranas de chocolate que tomó de la comida de Ginny decidiendo que su temperatura ya no era un problema grave. En esta ocasión la alimentó raspando la pulpa de varias frutas que Ginny tragó con mayor facilidad que en otras ocasiones. También en el transcurso del día descubrió que Ginny lograba contenerse un par de segundos antes de orinar. Cuando se dio cuenta no podía creer que sus funciones físicas básicas como el deglutir o intentar contenerse al orinar estuvieran regresando a Ginny tan pronto y claramente.

Por la noche antes de subir a la recámara Ron tomó un par de los libros que le había llevado Bill de La Madriguera y comenzó a leer ya sobre la cama. Uno de esos libros hablaba esencialmente de los efectos y beneficios del sexo en el cuerpo humano. Ron no recordaba haber visto aquél libro en su casa y por un momento le pareció extraño pensar en que su madre tuviera un libro como ese en su biblioteca personal, pero después pensó que después de todo su madre había tenido 7 hijos en menos de doce años y eso no sucedía más que por una vía. Sus padres se amaban profundamente y seguramente lo demostraban con frecuencia. Eso sin contar que su madre siempre tuvo talentos naturales para la sanación, era prácticamente una curandera nata y le gustaba la investigación como lo demostraban sus notas en ese libro.

Elimina toxinas, activa la circulación sanguínea, produce endorfinas, estimula las principales glándulas del cuerpo, activa casi todos los músculos del cuerpo, la actividad licúa la sangre evitando los dolores de cabeza, etc… pero eso no era lo más importante comparado con lo que podía hacer en el alma de las personas: proporciona seguridad, hace sentir a las personas felices y amadas, mejora el estado de ánimo, proporciona una sensación de bienestar y aleja las enfermedades… es prácticamente vital.

Esa noche Ron se acostó y se durmió con esos pensamientos en la cabeza que calmaban de alguna manera esa parte que aún estaba confundida en él. Durmió tan profundamente que cuando un estruendo en la planta baja lo despertó, sintió como si hubiera dormido tan sólo una hora.

Preocupado, bajó mientras notaba que ya era de día y escuchaba el sonido de un cascabel lo que le recordó que era Arnold. Cuando llegó a la sala vio al micropuff saltar con dificultad y con su pelo claramente chamuscado. Alarmado tomó de inmediato el pergamino que colgaba en el cuello del animal y lo leyó.

"_Ron:_

_Hemos recibido un par de ataques algo serios. Hermione ha sido herida al igual que Harry y George, quien desafortunadamente perdió una oreja. La vida de ellos ya no peligra pero se encuentran delicados aún. Ya no nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, tuvimos que buscar un lugar provisional y estamos tratando de encontrar un lugar que nos dé la seguridad que necesitamos ahora. Si no lo encontráramos en los siguientes días tendremos que ir contigo. No te preocupes lo haremos con cautela para no ponerlos en riesgo._

_¿Cómo está Ginny?. ¿ Ha mejorado aunque sea un poco?_

_Supongo que sí, pues sé que eres un gran hermano y ya lo has demostrado._

_Por favor no regreses a Arnold, no tenemos manera de recibirlo, hazte cargo de él también. Si necesito contactarme contigo lo haré de la forma que tú sabes._

_Espero podamos vernos pronto._

_Un abrazo._

_B."_

¿Bill y los demás en peligro?. ¿George, Hermione y Harry heridos?. Incluso Arnold parecía débil y herido… ¿Dónde estarían ahora?. "_La vida de ellos ya no peligra…_" Eso no parecía alentador.

Ron estaba muy preocupado, las cosas parecían serias. Pronto irían a Grimmalud, con ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta que después de todo se había acostumbrado a la "comodidad" de vivir encerrado y fuera del peligro.

También se sentía feliz de que hubiera más gente en la casa pero., _¿qué sucedería con los progresos de Ginny?_. Una piedra cayó del golpe en su estómago. Pensar en tener que separarse de ella en alguna forma, lo hizo sentir enfermo.

**N/A: Hola a tods, de nuevo lamento el retraso, pero ya saben que la vida es complicada :p Como podrán darse cuenta la cosa se esta poniendo muy buena aquí. Espero sus reviews con ansias y con sus opiniones ideas y de todo ya saben que a veces soy complaciente :p**

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO OCTAVO**

El pensamiento de alejarse de Ginny, dormir en otra habitación y dejar de darle de comer o bañarla atormentó a Ron durante toda la noche.

Una ansiedad agobiante lo mortificaba entre sueños pensando también en sus otros hermanos… _y en Harry… y en Hermione_; que todos ellos estaban afuera luchando por sus vidas. Sentía en su estómago el ardor de la desesperación y las ansias de que todo acabara y pudieran todos estar seguros y salvos en La Madriguera como tantas veces. _Como siempre…_

Pero eso no podía ser. No volvería a ser… Sus padres estaban muertos y eso no tenía regreso. La Madriguera a partir de esa guerra tendría un sabor amargo y carente del principal ingrediente como familia con la ausencia de sus padres. Ahora serían sólo los hermanos quienes se tenían unos a otros para apoyarse y fortalecerse.

El día siguiente se mantuvo triste y callado. Pensativo. Abrazándose constantemente a ella como si en vez de ser él el soporte de ella, ella lo fuera de él. Las comidas y los momentos que pasaban juntos lo hacían sentirse más nostálgico y deprimido. Ver cómo Arnold se esforzaba por juguetear entre las manos de quien fuera su dueña y que cansado de no ver respuesta se iba hacia él, era otro motivo de desilusión.

Si Ginny pudiera hablarle habría podido superar su tristeza con mayor facilidad. Seguramente ella lo abrazaría y le diría las palabras que necesitaba. Ella siempre podía levantar su ánimo. _Ella siempre sabía cómo_.

La secuencia de cosas que habían sucedido lo hacían sentirse más necesitado de ella, de estar con ella. _De ser uno solo_. De complementarse. Estaba triste y la necesitaba, tal vez pronto tuvieran que separarse y eso le hacía sentir un hueco en el alma que sólo podía llenar con ella. Tal vez cuando llegaran sus hermanos se sintiera reanimado, pero… _Ginny era diferente_. Su relación con ella siempre había sido diferente a los demás.

Aquella noche estuvo con ella y la amó apasionadamente, sin reservas ni detenimientos falsos. Lo que representaba ese acto era demasiado grande y profundo como para tener reservas. El cuerpo de Ginny reaccionaba cada vez con mayor conciencia haciendo que esta vez su estado fuera tan anhelante que motivaba con gemidos y jadeos sinceros a su amante.

Su garganta ahora se expresaba; y sin palabras parecía decirle a Ron cuánto apreciaba sus caricias y cuánto le amaba también ella a él. Esos momentos eran de una plenitud insondable, enorme, nada distraía sus pensamientos. Pero después los pensamientos llegaban filtrando como la humedad algunas dudas.

Ron se preguntó esa noche qué le diría ella a él si pudiera hablar. Cuánto faltaba para que ella se recuperara, cuál sería su reacción al saber lo que sucedía.

Otro día más pasó expectante de noticias y aburrido a la vez. Arnold era una gran ayuda y representaba la mejor distracción dentro de la casa. Gracias a él Ron se sentía menos loco al hablar solo y le ayudaba a platicar con Ginny un poco más libremente además de jugar con él y reírse de pequeñas tonterias en esos momentos. El micropuff también se recuperaba con las atenciones de Ron. La paz que había en esa casa y que seguramente no tenía en el escondite donde estaba antes con los demás, parecía ser su mejor cura. Seguramente la situación con Lupin y los demás no fue una experiencia agradable, ni siquiera para Arnold.

Para el décimo día de espera después de la carta, el atardecer y un sensual baño de tina provocaron en Ron el deseo de estar con ella de nuevo, _una vez más _como muchas en los últimos días. La necesidad era gradualmente mayor y como la libertad era total, no había motivos para contener cualquier deseo.

La sesión de caricias fue larga y llevó a Ginny a intensos clímax de placer. Su placer era más evidente cada vez. Ron no podía sentirse más orgulloso y estimulado. Sentía que en cada entrega su amor y su necesidad de ella crecían desmesuradamente, pero sin darse cuenta también crecía su dependencia, tanto que ya era difícil saber quién dependía más del otro.

Esa tarde cuando Ron desahogaba acaloradamente su pasión sobre ella, la magia más grande que habían visto sus ojos se hizo presente. Ginny envuelta en el éxtasis del momento abrió sus ojos y gimió instintivamente mientras seguía recibiéndolo en su cuerpo. Él, confundido y alterado solo se le ocurrió besarla sobre los labios. Cuando él retiró su boca de la suya, ella jadeó su nombre.

Cualquier experiencia de satisfacción y felicidad anterior no tenía comparación. El orgasmo estremeció su cuerpo con una sacudida mientras gemía como un toro. Un instante después el descansaba escondido entre sus pechos, ocultándose un poco temeroso de levantar la mirada y encontrar la de ella. Que ella dijera su nombre podía no significar lo que él imaginaba.

Finalmente después de algunos minutos y reconociendo que no podría evitar ese momento por mucho tiempo, los ojos azules de Ron se levantaron lentamente hacia ella. Pero cuando su mirada enfrentó su rostro, ella había cerrado los ojos de nuevo y regularizaba sosegadamente su respiración.

Ron sintió un ligero alivio, pero también se preguntó si ella había vuelto a su letargo o si su mente lo había traicionado y aquello había sido una escalofriante alucinación. Pero entonces ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y con una mirada serena enfrentó la de él.

Ambos engancharon sus miradas por un largo momento, sin necesidad de palabras. Ella le transmitió todos sus sentimientos en un claro mensaje para él. Pasó de la confusión a la tranquilidad para después reflejar algo mucho mayor que humedeció sus ojos y dejó una ola de calidez en el pecho de Ron.

–_Perdóname Gin…_ - susurró Ron con la voz quebrada después de un momento.

–_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

–_Yo…_- pero Ron se detuvo ruborizándose y sentándose al lado de ella sobre la cama mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudez. Ella puso su mano sobre la muñeca de él deteniendo sus nerviosos movimientos.

–_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?. ¿Qué sucedió?_

–_Tu ataque fue grave. Has estado inconciente por semanas_…

–_¿Papá?_...

–_Yo… Gin… errh…creo que es mejor que descanses_…

–_¿Dónde están los demás?. Espera, papá estaba herido… ¿está bien?_

–_Ginny, por favor, yo…_

–_¿Murió?_

Entonces Ron simplemente cerró sus ojos y presionó sus dedos contra ellos, deseando evitar que el motivo de su flaqueante voz, escapara. Frente a ella no quería llorar, no quería reconocer que sus sentimientos se estaban rompiendo escandalosamente ante tantas verdades enfrentadas.

Ginny no necesitó la respuesta ya. Consternada intentó sentarse pero una intensa presión en su cabeza seguida de un mareo la regresaron a la almohada.

–_¡No hagas eso!. ¿Estás bien?... Estás débil, no hagas tonterías_…

Ron se encargó de que ella siguiera en cama y después de ponerse presurosamente un pantalón buscó un camisón y unas pantaletas, y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama.

–_Ayúdame a vestirte_.

Si en algún instante Ginny sintió pudor por estar completamente desnuda mientras era vestida por su hermano, eso sólo fue un segundo. La forma en la que él la trataba, la veía y la tocaba era como si fueran sus propias manos. Adicionalmente su mente empezaba a ser conciente de que cualquier pudor sobraba después del tiempo que parecía haber transcurrido y todo lo que seguramente habían compartido ya.

A pesar de ello Ginny hubiera querido poder vestirse sola pues quería sentirse por lo menos un poco autosuficiente, pero sus torpes intentos le hicieron ver que aún no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Por otro lado, las miradas reprobatorias de su hermano reprendían su imprudencia.

Ginny se quedó sobre la cama. Le parecía absurdo tener que descansar después de que había estado acostada y dormida durante días, incluso semanas; pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Poco después Ron subió una charola de comida con un gran plato de fruta picada y leche.

Ron ayudó a Ginny a comer pausadamente mientras la observaba con timidez. Los minutos transcurrían en silencio mientras esporádicamente sus miradas se encontraban tratando de comunicarse. Había muchas cosas qué decir, muchas preguntas por hacer.

Hay cosas que se transmiten sin hablar, pero hay otras que es necesario decir… y escuchar…

–_¿No tienes cosas que decirme?_

**N/A: Chics, estoy subiendo el día de mi cumple así que espero felicitaciones. Sé que me he portado mal con ustedes estos últimos capítulos pero he tenido una temporada algo mala. Me perdonan? ******


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO NOVENO**

La pregunta que salió de la boca de Ginny lo dejó en blanco por varios segundos. En realidad esa pregunta podría tener una respuesta demasiado extensa, a pesar de que a Ron en ese momento no se le ocurría nada para responder.

Ginny esperó serenamente permitiendo que él aclarara sus ideas. Una vida de conocer las reacciones de su hermano no podían haber cambiado en unas cuantas semanas. Ron siempre necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar las cosas y ella sabía que tal vez esa respuesta tuviera muchas cosas difíciles de aceptar y también necesitaba prepararse.

Ron se levantó del sillón y caminó lentamente hasta el buró al otro extremo de la cama y sacó una hoja de papel que entregó a Ginny en silencio. Ella, sintió una extraña sensación que le infundía temor en el cuerpo pero después de limpiar sus manos dejó la charola de comida a un lado y la tomó. Era la primer carta que recibió Ron de Hermione, en donde le explicaba la situación de Ginny (Cap.2).

Ella la leyó con calma, mientras Ron retiraba el servicio y lo llevaba a la cocina permitiéndole a ella un poco de privacidad para conocer las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Al volver, Ginny miraba la carta sin leerla con expresión sobrecogida.

–_¿Me besó un dementor?_

–_Claro que no., ¿no leíste la carta?_.

–_Si pero…_

–_Eso pensamos nosotros en un principio, pero Hermione investigó y eso que dice la carta fue lo que pasó_.

Ron se había sentado al otro lado de la cama mientras hablaba, se volvió hacia el cajón de nuevo y tomó una bola de papel arrugada y deforme. Era la carta que anunciaba la muerte de su padre. (Cap. 5) Ginny apenas la comenzó a leer empezó a llorar acongojadamente. Entonces Ron pensó que tal vez había cometido un serio error al mostrarle esa carta. Verla y escuchar su llanto le afectaba demasiado, no quería verla llorar de esa manera. Sus lágrimas eran como cristales encajándose en su piel.

–_No, no. No llores… por favor_.

–_¡Papá!. ¿De cuándo es esta carta?. ¿cuándo pasó?_

–_Hace unos 15 días_.

Pero entonces el llanto de Ginny se hizo más profundo y comenzaba a ahogar su respiración. Ron estaba ahora nervioso y preocupado. No pudo resistirse y se acercó a abrazarla. Ella lo necesitaba.

–_No llores Ginny, no llores. Esto no te hace bien_.

–_¡Papá!… pri-primero mamá… y ahora… ¿Por qué Ron?_

–_Pues… pues yo no sé… pero ya no llores, cálmate_.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un momento mientras el llanto cesaba, pero Ginny advirtió la mirada de Ron observar dentro del cajón y presintió una carta más. A pesar de que el brazo de Ron seguía rodeándola y no parecía alejarse para ir hacia el buró, ella supo que en ese cajón había otra carta que tal vez ya no quería mostrarle Ron al verla tan conmovida. Se temía lo peor.

–_Hay otra carta., ¿verdad?_.

Ron la miró un momento, analizando si ella estaba lo suficientemente recuperada como para que no le afectara lo que decía la carta más reciente de Bill (Cap. 7). Ella parecía decidida más que tranquila, seguramente todavía estaba conmovida pero eso no impediría que leyera la siguiente carta aunque tuviera las peores noticias. Cuando Ginny miraba de ese modo nada era un obstáculo en lo que deseaba.

Ginny trató de acercarse bruscamente al cajón pero él la detuvo y tomó el pedazo de pergamino y se lo entregó. Ella lo leyó ansiosa para después buscar con esa misma ansiedad en la mirada de Ron algo que complementara esa carta. Pero Ron no tenía más cartas ni más noticias de ellos. Lo que había en ese papel era todo.

–_¿Y?_

–_¿Qué?_

–_Esto_.

–_Es todo lo que he sabido de ellos, es lo último que me llegó_.

–_¿Cuándo llegó esto?_

–_Poco más de una semana_.

Ginny se quedó pensativa con su mente tratando de armar un rompecabezas con las escasas piezas que Ron acababa de darle. De pronto se escuchó por el pasillo el cascabel de Arnold acercarse y Ginny confundida buscó la respuesta con Ron a lo que le parecía un sonido extraño, pero él se sonrió y salió a recibir al micropuff que seguramente haría muy feliz a Ginny.

–_¡A-Arnold!. Pero… ¿qué le pasó?_.

–_No lo sé. Así llegó_.

Mascota y ama se reconocieron y llenaron de cariños por unos momentos, pero Ron podía notar que Ginny ya tenía un aspecto cansado. Volver a la vida de nuevo, ver las cartas y recibir todas esas noticias era demasiado para tan solo un par de horas. _Incluso para él_. Había aprendido a conocerla tan bien que habría podido saber cómo se sentía apenas por su manera de respirar. Recuperó su actitud de autoridad que durante tantos años quiso llevar con naturalidad y retiró a Arnold de sus manos, solo que esta vez Ginny cedió. Curiosamente ahora esa actitud de Ron tenía una connotación diferente… o tal vez ella se sentía tan cansada que tampoco tenía deseos de seguir con Arnold en ese momento.

Ron llevó a Arnold hasta una habitación que él mismo había creado para no tenerlo encima en su habitación. Un lugar al que gracias a Merlin, el animalito le había mostrado agrado desde el primer momento. Pero al regresar hacía la habitación se preguntó qué debía hacer ahora. _¿Volver a esa habitación?. ¿Dormiría con ella de nuevo ahora que estaba despierta?_. Dudó varios minutos sobre ello mientras caminaba muy lentamente por el pasillo pensando en una habitación donde pudiera pasar la noche, pero un grito lo hizo decidirse con tal facilidad que ni siquiera razonó.

–_¡RON!_

El chico había salido disparado en el instante en el que fue llamado. Llegó asustado abriendo la puerta rápidamente y esperando encontrarla muerta o cualquier cosa terrible, pero ella seguía sentada en la cama con aspecto apacible mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

–_¿Qué pasa?. Me has hecho venir volando_.

–_Es que te tardaste y pensé que te habías ido a otra habitación_…

Ron se quedó pasmado y mudo aunque pensaba que debía agregar algo, pero antes de que se le ocurriera una palabra ya estaba sentado sobre la cama descalzándose como todas las noches. Entonces ella comenzó a acomodarse en la cama pero algo la incomodó. Había una toalla hecha rollo bajo su cuerpo.

–_¿Qué es esto?_

–_Ah eso… lo usaba para que no… para que no te hicieras pipi en la cama_.- Ron lo dijo suavemente tratando de no avergonzar a Ginny, quien lejos de sentirse avergonzada estaba algo impresionada de enterarse de todas las cosas que habían pasado en "su ausencia", aunque comprendía que eran muy lógicas. La chica buscó la manera de retirar la toalla de la cama y se destapó.

–_Entonces voy al baño_.

–_¡Espera!. Te acompaño_.

Ginny lo miró desconcertada por un momento, pero cuando hizo el esfuerzo de pararse, de nuevo reconoció que tal vez sí necesitara ayuda para llegar al baño sin tambalearse. Pero él estaba a su lado antes de su primer tambaleo, sosteniéndola. Ron la llevó casi en peso hasta el baño y al llegar al sanitario subió su camisón con total dominio de la situación. Cuando al tomar sus pantaletas se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía las manos ahí comprendió que tal vez estuviera siendo demasiado "_acomedido_". Su mirada se detuvo apenada por un segundo sobre Ginny y soltándola dio un corto paso atrás.

Ella bajó sus pantaletas y se sentó sobre el sanitario mientras seguía observando cómo Ron distraía la mirada hacia los rincones del baño sin decidirse a permanecer o salirse definitivamente y esperar afuera. Finalmente se salió y se quedó apenas a un lado de la puerta sin cerrarla.

Por otro lado, mientras Ginny orinaba pensaba muchas cosas. Era evidente que Ron estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo por ella, no sabía si debía estar apenada o profundamente agradecida. También sentía una gran ternura de ver que lo que tenía a Ron pegado al lado de la puerta no era imprudencia, sino interés y cuidado por su salud.

Al terminar de orinar buscó papel higiénico para limpiarse, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sucia… _de él_…

Entonces los órganos de su cuerpo dieron un salto dentro de ella. No era como si no lo supiera, simplemente su mente iba tomando otros niveles de conciencia poco a poco. No estaba escandalizada, ni alterada, era más que nada… _sorpresa_. Una sorpresa que ni siquiera sentía nueva, de alguna manera sentía que lo sabía pero no se había enfrentado a eso en la realidad, de una manera tan clara.

Un par de minutos más tarde alcanzó a Ron en la puerta, quien la llevó de nuevo paso a paso hasta el pie de la cama. Cada uno se mantuvo acurrucado en su lado de la cama dejando un espacio entre ellos. Ron pensaba en dejarle espacio, en que ella se sintiera cómoda, después de todo él estaba ahí solo para cuidarla. Ginny pensaba en todo lo que acababa de suceder, en esta parte de su vida que había quedado en el limbo y de la que _sabía sin saber_… aunque lo único que tenía claro era que tenía frío y que necesitaba con urgencia un abrazo…

Ambos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por conciliar el sueño pero la necesidad que tenía el uno del otro era mucho más fuerte de lo que hubieran pensado. Las cobijas no servían para darle a Ginny ese tipo de calor que le estaba haciendo falta, necesitaba sentirse envuelta en calor, un sostén que ella creía sentir parte de ella misma y que poseía y de pronto alguien le había quitado. Ron por su parte necesitaba ese cuerpo para abrazarlo, abrazar una almohada o a sí mismo no era lo mismo, era como dormir solo y no quería dormir solo.

–_Tengo frío_.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras, por -_arte de magia_- el espacio que había entre ellos desapareció. Ninguno de los dos podía seguir aislado del otro. Juntos de manera casi sincronizada se buscaron y se abrazaron bajo las cobijas. Después, en cosa de segundos estaban completamente dormidos. Sus cuerpos templados a la misma temperatura, cuerpos que abrazados que ensamblaban como engranes de reloj, cuerpos que ahora ya no necesitaban nada más.

Dormir así fue un poco extraño para ambos. Para Ginny, era recodar un poco aquellas ocasiones en las que de niños durmieron juntos, aunque no recordaba haber sentido de niña una necesidad tan fuerte de estar juntos. Para Ron era el redescubrir que su muñeca de trapo ahora tenía vida y podía moverse. Ahora movía las piernas, los brazos, se estiraba, cambiaba de posición. Era curioso pero también lo disfrutaba.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny seguía entre los brazos seguros y protectores de su hermano. Ella se despertó primero y observó a Ron dormir profundamente a su lado como si hiciera años que no lo había visto; cómo si ese simple hecho, _estar juntos_, fuera sorprendente.

Más tarde, cuando Ron despertó trató de impedir a toda costa que Ginny bajara a la cocina pero le fue imposible, Ginny había tenido suficiente descanso por mucho tiempo. Le pidió la acompañara al baño y después bajaron juntos a la cocina en donde desayunaron.

A pesar de que Ron seguía dando a Ginny comida fácil de digerir no podía comer sin estar pendiente de cada uno de sus bocados, con la fuerte tentación de darle de comer en la boca como lo había hecho tantas veces. Ginny notaba sus impulsos en su mirada y en los momentos que inconcientemente soltaba el cubierto y su mano se movía deseando ayudarla a comer. Esa mañana ella sonrió muchas veces.

Pero ella tenía ganas de comenzar a desenvolverse de una manera normal, quería intentar hacer las cosas sola, de cualquier manera sabía que Ron no le despegaba el ojo de encima, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a que Ginny en un tambaleo cayera de las escaleras o algo así. No llegaron a reñir pero cada uno se mantenía en su posición. Poco después Ginny se sintió cansada y necesitada de un baño, sentía que hacía siglos que no se bañaba.

Cuando ella lo comentó, Ron la miró como si le hubiera hablado en _escandinavo_. Estaba intrigado sobre qué hacer, no podía impedirlo, tampoco podía dejarla sola y a pesar de que ya se habían visto desnudos y lo sabía, era como si al aceptarlo reconociera más claramente que… _había algo más_. Pero ninguno dijo nada más.

Fueron al baño y ella se desnudó lentamente mientras él acercaba esa misma silla, _la de siempre_, y la ponía al lado de la tina. Cuando Ron se sentó ella ya estaba sumergida y mojaba su cabello y lo dejaba pegarse a sus pechos desnudos. Ahora Ron era simplemente su ayudante, pasándole las cosas para que ella se bañara. Inevitablemente en la cabeza de Ginny pasaban realidades que iba sumando en su cabeza.

En todos es natural el morbo a veces, pero era tan extraño pensar en Ron bañándola…

–_Ron, ¿Tú me bañabas?_

–_Si_.

Entonces hubo un momento largo de silencio en el que ella se observó a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que no tenía largas las uñas ni de los pies, ni de las manos. Las puntas de su cabello no tenían resequedad ni orzuela_…_ Se sentía halagada.

–_¿Me ayudas a lavarme el cabello?_

Entonces Ginny alzó sus brazos para levantar su cabello dejando su pecho desnudo, mientras él se ponía tras ella. Ron estaba nervioso, era inquietante no saber qué pensaba ella, ver que ella podía desenvolverse sin pena frente a él de esa manera lo confundía. Juntos jabonaron su cabello, sus manos se encontraban envueltas entre su cabello y la espuma, y se tocaban ligeramente. Pero de pronto sin ningún ruido previo la puerta se abrió y voltearon sobresaltados para ver a Bill lleno de suciedad, la ropa sucia, el cabello despeinado, pero con la expresión más feliz de las últimas fechas.

–_¡¡GINNY!!. No, no lo puedo creer. ¡Ron!. ¡Que alegría!_.

*********

**N/A**: Mi **agradecimiento** como siempre (aunque a veces no lo ponga) a **AlmarosaNS**, (_amiga ya sabes que TQM_), **Ceci Malfoy**, (_gracias por la felicitación y por entusiasmarte con la historia, ya eres una viciosa del incesto como yo?? :p_); **Lole-Grint**, (_espero no estarte haciendo sufrir con lo que ha pasado XD_); **R.W.** (_Mujer ya no seas mala y deja un correo, veo rr tuyos en mis historias y sé muy poco de ti, me gustaría agradecerte como Dios manda! :p_); **Isa Malfoy**, (_por qué no me dejaste tu correo?? Para avisarte cuando actualizo… Y gracias por seguir la historia_); **Chimis**, (_ahí voy… despacito, jiji a mi también me gustaría actualizar más seguido)_; **Yolithza** (_gracias por seguir la historia y también deja tu correo para avisarte cuando actualizo :p_); **Karkinos** (_hace mucho que no me pones RR :( lo extraño_).

**Besos a todas!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO**.

_.Sorpresa_.

No había una palabra más acertada para describir lo que llenó a los tres hermanos que se encontraron. Fue una sorpresa verdaderamente grande. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba lo que apareció ante sus ojos. Ron y Ginny se habían quedado congelados, mientras Bill corría a abrazarlos tan fuerte como pudieran soportar. La variedad y confusión de sentimientos fueron llegando uno a uno con tanta rapidez que se volvían difíciles de asimilar y eso hacía imposible disfrazar emociones tan auténticas. No había tiempo ni control suficiente para poner matices a sus reacciones.

Cuando Bill se encontró cuerpo a cuerpo con sus hermanos atrajo a Ron en un intenso abrazo palmeando su espalda y jaló a Ginny ayudándola a pararse y estrechándola con fuerza mientras ella seguía presa de la impresión y extrañamente incómoda a cerca de su desnudez frente a su hermano mayor. Bill se deshacía en palabras de felicidad y cariños a sus hermanos, particularmente a Ginny a quien él seguía a creyendo medio muerta.

Mientras Ginny seguía en los brazos de su hermano mayor, con el cabello enjabonado y goteando completamente empapada y _además desnuda_; más pasos y voces se escucharon por el pasillo. La chica de pronto sintió una especie de pánico que le hacía querer esconderse desesperadamente tras Ron, pero Bill aún no la soltaba de entre sus brazos. Ron pudo ver que ella estaba angustiada y que lo miraba buscando ayuda pero su reacción no llegó a tiempo.

Cuando Ron tomaba el brazo de Bill para alejarlo de Ginny la algarabía y los gritos de los gemelos estaban ya avanzando hacia ellos en el amplio cuarto de baño mientras Bill les daba las buenas noticias. Los otros hermanos envueltos en la alegría de saber que después de todas las penas que habían pasado dentro de esa guerra: _la muerte de sus padres, sus ataques, etcétera_; Ginny había logrado recuperarse. Realmente lo que menos les importaba era saber si su hermana, _la que había vuelto a la vida_, estaba vestida o no, sólo querían abrazar a sus hermanos y sentir que estaban juntos y vivos de nuevo.

Bill soltó a Ginny para que fuera inmediatamente abrazada por George quien tenía visibles marcas de heridas en su cara y la ausencia de una de sus orejas. Ginny se sentía atemorizada y engentada, como si de pronto estuviera acorralada por una multitud de personas que la acecharan. Eran sus hermanos sí, pero para ella la impresión era demasiado fuerte y estar desnuda frente a ellos le hacía sentirse todavía más vulnerable.

Por otro lado, Ron estaba con la sangre corriendo con fuerza y no podía determinar la razón, era como si sintiera molestia o coraje de que sus hermanos no estuvieran concientes de que Ginny estaba desnuda y además osaran abrazarla, tenerla -_así_- en los brazos. No tenían derecho. En una parte de su mente y su corazón estaba feliz de volver a ver a sus hermanos, pero la inconformidad de lo que hacían superaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

Ron veía claramente la angustia de Ginny, que ella no se sentía cómoda, que la estaban agobiando. Estaba ansioso por sacar a Ginny de allí pero ahora estaba envuelto con Fred en un apretado abrazo que lo alejó algunos pasos de la tina de baño desde dónde sólo podía mirar cómo se cruzaban los largos brazos de George en la espalda de Ginny estrechando su cuerpo desnudo.

Pero el júbilo era irrefrenable cuando unos segundos después entraba Percy… ¡Lo habían encontrado!. Se habían reunido y ahora, después de saber la muerte de sus padres y todas las cosas que habían sucedido a su familia -_y por lo que se podía ver, también a él_-; venía más que redimido e integrado completamente a sus hermanos. Estaba tan sucio como Bill y la expresión de su cara fue radiante al ver que los demás estaban felices y que además de abrazar a Ron abrazaban también un cuerpo más pequeño y frágil. Supo que su hermana se había recuperado de su letargo y corrió a abrazarla.

Ron estaba más sorprendido aún si esto fuese posible, _¡Percy ahí!_… Pero las emociones eran demasiadas, Ginny aún estaba débil y en el momento en el que los brazos de Percy la alcanzaron, su cuerpo se desvaneció con un ahogo. Ron inmediatamente se quitó la camiseta y corrió hacia ellos.

–_¡Suéltala!..._- dijo sacándola de sus brazos y cubriéndola mientras Percy lo miraba impresionado –_Quiero decir, hola Percy, pero… tu sabes…_- terminó rápidamente Ron encaminándose a la puerta con ella en los brazos.

–_¿Qué pasa Ron?. ¿Qué tiene?. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que Ginny había despertado?_- preguntó Bill tras él.

–_¡Eeyy Ron!. ¿No le enjuagarás el cabello antes de llevártela?_- dijo Fred detrás de todos ellos haciendo que Ron se detuviera un momento y lo pensara.

En el instante de duda que detuvo a Ron, Ginny movió una mano despertando suavemente de su desmayo mientras seguían todos sus hermanos en el pasillo. Ginny lo miró comunicándose con él por un instante; para ese momento sus demás hermanos estaban alrededor tratando de acercarse a ella.

–_¿Qué pasa linda?. ¿Cómo te sientes?_-

–_Perdónenme, esto… fue demasiado para mi. Permítanme terminar de bañarme y vestirme y…_-

–_¡Claro, vamos!_.- respondió George con entusiasmo.

–_NO-yo… eehh… sólo Ron, es que… yo…_-interrumpió Ginny sin tener todas las palabras que deseaba en los labios.

–_Si claro, mientras tanto terminaremos de instalarnos_.- Asintió Bill.

Ron regresó al baño con ella en el más profundo de los silencios. Una vez allí el regreso fue sólo para enjugar su cuerpo de los restos de jabón y salir. Ahí se desnudó con libertad de nuevo y permitió que él la ayudara, sus manos no le incomodaban. Ron no la soltaba, el reciente desmayo lo había dejado intranquilo.

–_Espérate aquí, voy por tu ropa_.

El pelirrojo fue a la habitación mientras escuchaba voces en algunas habitaciones del pasillo a medida que lo caminaba. La casa estaba de nuevo habitada por mucha gente y eso lo hacía sentir como si estuviera en otra casa o víctima de un extraño sueño. Cuando estuvo de regreso en el baño, Ginny estaba caminando lentamente hacia la ventana.

–_No te levantes si no estoy yo, todavía estás débil_.

–_¿Quién más está aquí?_.

–_No lo sé, vi lo mismo que tú_.

–_¿Viene Harry?_.

–_¡QUE NO LO SÉ!... ¿Te interesa mucho?_.

Después, el silencio.

_Ni hablar_. Ginny se había sorprendido un poco por la forma de responder de Ron pero después de pensarlo un poco… no era una reacción ajena.

Unos minutos más tarde bajaron juntos a la sala dónde pudieron ver que además de sus hermanos estaban ahí Lupin, Moody y Tonks quienes se acercaron a saludar a Ginny. Las preguntas sobre cómo había sucedido su despertar no se hicieron esperar. Ron había ido al comedor para saludar y platicar un poco con Percy pero ella sabía que la estaría escuchando.

–_Fue apenas anoche… no sé bien cómo fue. Simplemente… de pronto había regresado_.- Comentó Ginny con una sonrisa.

–_Todavía no lo puedo creer_- dijo Bill emocionado.

–_Me habría gustado estar aquí.¡ya me imagino la cara de Ron!. Jajaja…_-Río Fred.

–_La verdad es que Ron ha hecho algo de un poder enorme…_- Dijo Lupin con aspecto reflexivo.

Más tarde fue comentado el estado de salud de los heridos… Sí; Harry y Hermione estaban ahí. Ambos en una habitación, su estado había sido muy grave. Harry había sido golpeado y torturado casi hasta la muerte por unos cazadores de recompensas y Hermione había recibido un "regalo" que la contagió del Ébola Mágico y que Lupin aún trataba de contener con dificultades. También mencionaron que Lupin, Moody y Tonks estaban ahí solo para ayudar a que se instalaran los recién llegados, pero ellos no se quedarían en Grimammauld. Tonks y Moody seguían presentándose en el Ministerio y… _Lupin estaría oculto en la casa de ella_…

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Tonks, Lupin y Ojoloco se fueron poco después y más tarde los Weasley recién llegados se apoderaron del baño y de la ropa que tenía Ron ahí. Mientras sus hermanos volvían a su tradicional manera de discutir y comportarse Ginny fue lenta y calladamente a la habitación de los heridos.

Estaba oscureciendo y apenas eran distinguibles las siluetas en las camas, cuando Ginny entró dos brillos aparecieron en la almohada de una de las camas, al acercarse se podía distinguir un reflejo esmeralda en ellos. Ginny se quedó inmóvil cubierta por las sombras, Harry se removió un poco en su lugar tratando de distinguir a la presencia que había entrado, pero al moverse se quejó un par de veces y terminó por creer que tal vez lo había soñado.

Ginny salió de ahí un momento después. Había visto a Hermione profundamente dormida… muy demacrada… Harry por su parte se veía muy lastimado, si no fuera así ella sabía que ya estuviera en pie… Sentía una enorme pena por ellos, ella a pesar de todo seguía apoyando la lucha.

Ron por su parte fue hacia esa habitación ya entrada la noche. A pesar de que no había podido sacar de su mente que sus amigos estaban ahí, heridos; no había logrado reunir fuerzas para entrar de una buena vez. Tal vez a esa hora pudiera encontrarlos dormidos… pero se había equivocado. Cuando entró Harry estaba medio sentado, inclinado hacia la cama de Hermione y le hablaba. Ella se miraba terriblemente acabada.

–_¿Ron?_- preguntó Harry en un susurro.

–_Si_.

–_¡Ron!_- Suspiró Hermione con las pocas fuerzas que tenía –_¿Cómo estás?_.

–_¿Cómo estás tu, es decir, cómo están ambos?_- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba entre ambas camas en la orilla de la cama de Hermione.

–_Han pasado tantas cosas…_- Respondió Harry con voz cansada.

–_Me imagino… pero, están bien¿verdad?.; se recuperarán_.- En ese momento Harry llevó una sutil mirada hacia Hermione quien había decidido cerrar sus ojos en ese momento, Ron sintió un extraño escalofrío.

–_Ginny.¿cómo ha estado?_- preguntó Harry.

–_Anoche despertó, justo hoy la han encontrado despierta mis hermanos y se volvieron locos_.

–_¿Ginny despertó?. ¡Dios, que alegría!_- Dijo Hermione con auténtica alegría.

–_¿De verdad despertó?_- preguntó Harry impresionado aún.

–_Sip_.

Por la noche después de que los hermanos estuvieron juntos de nuevo compartiendo un poco de las muchas aventuras que pasaron cada uno desde su sitio, Ginny les dijo que estaba cansada y deseaba regresar a dormir. Entonces inevitablemente las miradas de Ginny y Ron se encontraron. Él sentía que el significado de esas palabras era que _debían ir a dormir, _en ese momento_, juntos_. Aunque no sabía cómo seguirían las cosas ahora, pero antes de que Ron pudiera decidir Bill se había levantado y se ofrecía para acompañar a Ginny a la habitación.

Mientras avanzaban hablaron un poco, era una dicha plena y serena el volver a estar juntos. Al llegar a la puerta se despidieron y un rato más tarde subieron a descansar los demás vencidos de cansancio también.

Ron se quedó en la cocina, a caminar. Caminaba de un lado para otro, y regresaba… y otra vez. Bill sabía que él dormía con ella, pero… bueno, debía ser normal que durmiera con ella; ella aún no estaba completamente sana. Pero, _y si alguien sospechaba_… y si no era normal que ellos siguieran durmiendo juntos… y si sus hermanos le proponían rotarse su cuidado por las noches para que no fuera "tan pesado" para Ron. _¡No lo permitiría!_.

Finalmente subió hasta la habitación y se desvistió quedando en interiores, se metió en la cama y ahí estaba ella… ahora tibia. Con ese olor, con esa piel tan suave, con ese sabor tan dulce… No, no podía estar lejos de ella, su necesidad de estar cerca de ella era mucha y no disminuía porque sus hermanos estuvieran ahí. El amor que sentía por ellos y por ella en particular eran innegablemente diferentes. A ella la _necesitaba_.

Ginny no había logrado conciliar el sueño, por más que lo intentaba le hacía falta algo. Ella ya se había resignado a que Ron tal vez, emocionado por el regreso de sus hermanos, se quedara con ellos platicando o… se fuera a otra habitación sintiendo inapropiado el seguir ahí. Pero aunque se concentrara en dormir daba una vuelta, y otra… y otra más. Algo le hacía falta. Algo que la hacía sentir segura, protegida. Sola en la habitación se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Pero cuando llegó Ron se dio cuenta de que era él, era su presencia lo que necesitaba. Sin ella saberlo estaba demasiado acostumbrada a dormir con él. Su cuerpo se relajaba automáticamente el sentirse envuelto con él.

Era placentero. Asombroso. Inexplicable.

–_Ron… ¿Por qué siento que te necesito tanto?_...

------

**N/A: Chicos necesito UN FAVOR enorme. Tengo muchos deseos de traducir esta historia al inglés. ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que entre ustedes haya alguien que pueda ayudarme?. O que tal vez conozcan a alguien que pudiera hacerlo… Se los agradecería no saben cuánto!!! Pleaseeee!!**

**Gracias.**

**Por cierto, se me están ocurriendo unas cosas para esta historia… y yo que pensé que la terminaría pronto XDD**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO PRIMERO.

–_Ron… ¿Por qué siento que te necesito tanto?_...

Ron pasó saliva.

–_¿Cómo?_.

–_Te preguntaba por qué siento que te necesito tanto..._

–_¿Sientes… que me necesitas?_.

–_Ron… ¿Por qué estás aquí?_.

Pero Ron no respondió. Escuchó y buscó en su mente una respuesta que darle a Ginny… una respuesta que darse a sí mismo… y pasaron muchas fugazmente por su cabeza, pero la mayoría de ellas eran tan superficiales que ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad. Cuando las posibilidades se cerraron a tan solo un par, su piel estaba encogida por un escalofrío. ¿Cuál era la verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta?.

La noche avanzó serenamente, arropada por la tranquilidad que da el sentirse seguro y en el lugar correcto. Esa noche podría haber recordado su época en La Madriguera; pero Grimmauld y todo lo que encerraban ahora sus paredes eran muy diferentes. Esas paredes encerraban una cruda madurez adquirida a golpes y soledad. La familia de hermanos que vivía ahora dentro ya no era la que alguna vez habitó La Madriguera.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó antes que Ron quien rodeaba aún su cuerpo con un brazo y apoyaba la mano cariñosamente bajo su mentón. Ginny no quiso moverse, estaba cómoda y no quiso quitarle a Ron el descanso que probablemente no había tenido días atrás. Un rato más tarde ya se escuchaban ruidos en recámaras cercanas. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ginny se sobresaltó y sacudió su cuerpo despertando a Ron. Percy estaba en la puerta.

–_Lo siento Ginny. ¿te desperté?_.

–_Sólo a Ron…_- respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

–_Oh lo siento, pero necesitamos saber algunas cosas Ron. ¿Dónde está la comida?_.

–_¿La comida?. En las alacenas_.

–_Hay 4 latas y 3 huevos… y chocolates_.

–_Mi comida de una semana_- dijo Ron sonriendo mientras se incorporaba.

Percy se quedó mirando un momento cómo Ginny seguía de lado sobre la cama como si aún cargara el peso que acababa de quitarse de su espalda, y después miró a Ron, quien no parecía preocupado en absoluto por haber aprisionado a su hermana con su cuerpo. Después de levantarse perezosamente bajaron Ron y Percy a hurgar junto con los demás por todos los rincones de la casa en busca de comida que pudiera satisfacer a 5 hombres hambrientos, una mujer en vías de recuperación y 2 enfermos.

Mientras sus hermanos se las arreglaban como podían para prodigarse un desayuno medianamente satisfactorio, Ginny permaneció en la habitación y trató de arreglarla un poco y buscar algo de ropa para vestirse y tal vez tomar un baño. Tendió la cama lentamente acomodando ambos lugares, el de Ron y el de ella. Sin darse cuenta pensaba sin razonar en que esa cama, _esa habitación_, estaba habitada por dos personas y que así seguiría. Su mente había olvidado la posibilidad de que Ron dejara de dormir ahí por alguna causa.

Después revisó los cajones de la cómoda donde encontró muchas cosas. Había ropa de Ron, algunos libros de bolsillo y su varita. En otro cajón había ropas de cama y en el rincón 3 tangas suyas hechas un puño. Ginny rió al pensar por qué estaban ahí y de ese modo. Después encontró otro cajón donde estaba alguna ropa de ella, principalmente interior, un par de camisones y la ropa que llevaba el día de su ataque. Ésta, estaba manchada y dura con fuerte olor a jabón aún, pero sin embargo muy bien doblada. Ginny sintió ternura.

Movida por la curiosidad siguió revisando el resto de la habitación. Encontró el orinal, el ajedrez de Ron, más libros, _una caja de terciopelo_…

Le pareció interesante la caja de terciopelo y la abrió. Era su cabello… no podía ser de nadie más. Se sintió desconcertada mientras pensaba sobre su hallazgo y tocaba el cabello que pendía de su cabeza con los ojos enfocados en el fondo de la caja. Después tomó los libros que estaban ahí, uno muy viejo y maltratado con una página con la esquina doblada; hablaba sobre cortes de cabello. Lo puso a un lado y tomó otro, uno que era sobre _hechizos para hacer rendir la comida_. Pero había uno más, grueso y con poco uso; también tenía varías páginas marcadas. Comenzó a leer, era un capítulo entero.

No había nada claro en su cabeza, pero al terminar la última página marcada sus ojos estaban húmedos y por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas.

Guardó todo y tomando una pequeña muda de ropa abrió la puerta de la habitación y no pudo reaccionar antes de recibir varios toquidos en la frente como si fuera la puerta. Era Fred.

–_Oh lo siento. ¿Vas a bañarte?. ¡Genial!. ¿cómo te sientes, estás bien, te sientes fuerte?_.

–_Pues… sí. ¿Qué pasa?_.

–_Hermione está necia en querer bañarse. Tú sabes, mientras estuvo con nosotros no había podido hacerlo pero ahora que está aquí y que tú ya estás bien… ¿sabes? no le digas a nadie pero… le hace falta…_- terminó Fred haciendo un gesto con su nariz.

–_Eeh… claro… solo que… ¿Qué tan fuerte está ella?. Lo que pasa es que tampoco me siento capaz de sostenerla o algo así_.

–_Ah pues no lo sé, pero va a ser en la tina seguramente, así que no tendrás que cargarla. Yo voy a ir por ella y te la dejo en el baño, y si ocupan ayuda pues… griten_.

Ginny se quedó perpleja por unos segundos y su mente viajó rápidamente hacía Ron pero ella lo sacó de su pensamiento de inmediato. Fue hasta el baño y comenzó a preparar la tina, sería mejor que Hermione lo hiciera primero y siguiendo la forma en la que Ron lo había hecho con ella tomó una silla y acomodó las cosas. Un momento después Fred llegó con Hermione, la sentó sobre la silla apresuradamente y salió cerrando la puerta. Ginny pensó en que era evidente que Fred no quería permanecer más de lo necesario ahí, ni participar de nada que fuera… _inconveniente_.

Hermione un poco apenada pero decidida comenzó a desnudarse débilmente. Ginny la observó, se miraba pálida con una sombra grisácea sobre la piel, más delgada de lo normal, huesuda, frágil. Sintió miedo. Cuando Hermione se levantó de la silla para meterse en la tina se tambaleó, Ginny se preocupó y fue a su lad,. Trataba de ayudarla pero era difícil, ella no estaba en condición de soportar su peso.

Finalmente Hermione logró entrar en la tina y entonces Ginny se sentó pesadamente sobre la silla. Simplemente hacerla entrar había sido pesado. Después compartieron apenas un par de palabras, ambas estaban lo suficientemente debilitadas como para platicar todo lo que en otra ocasión hubieran hecho. Hermione podía hacer poco, solo tenía movimientos torpes y cortos, el trabajo lo había llevado en su mayoría Ginny que al final terminó por sentirse mareada y prefirió simplemente vestirse sin bañarse y recuperarse con el desayuno. Una de las partes más pesadas había sido lavarle en cabello y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Ron había hecho. La tarea era pesada sin duda, eso sin mencionar que Hermione estaba conciente y había cooperado en alguna medida… su caso debió ser más complicado aún.

Cuando ambas salían del cuarto de baño con paso tambaleante pues Hermione iba bastante agotada, se encontraron con Ron. Hermione vestía aún un albornoz de baño y seguramente el aspecto de ambas caminando era alarmante pues Ron corrió por el pasillo en cuanto las vio. Apenas llegar sostuvo a Hermione quien al sentir mayor seguridad en él entregó su cuerpo a los nuevos brazos, entonces Ron vio que estaba bastante débil y la cargó y avanzó hacia la habitación sin decirle palabra a Ginny. La pelirroja sintió un latigazo de indignación, habría esperado por lo menos una mirada por parte de su hermano, una pregunta sobre cómo se sentía ella… _¿Por qué demonios la había pasado por alto?. ¿Por Hermione?_.

Bajó tan ofendida al desayuno que apenas si comió; y por si eso fuera poco mientras se desayunaba miraba el plato servido y enfriándose de Ron que aún no bajaba. Preguntó por él más de una vez. Bill había respondido con amabilidad pero después Percy respondió con tal disgusto que apenas habían pasado unos minutos, que cuando en ese momento lo vio llegar a la mesa por fin, se sintió estúpida.

En la mente de Ginny se habían empezado a crear imágenes que nunca habían cruzado por su mente a pesar de que desde mucho tiempo atrás ella conocía el interés mutuo entre Ron y Hermione. Pero pensar en Hermione cubierta apenas por un albornoz _y necesitando ayuda y visiblemente débil, y Ron no llegaba al desayuno_… Lo extraño era que le había molestado. Ella hubiera subido a _auxiliar_ a Hermione si Ron se tardaba un minuto más.

Percy por su parte se había mantenido observador, le parecía estar volviendo a conocer a los miembros de su familia. Si bien él sabía que sus hermanos siempre habían tenido formas de ser y de pensar muy diversas, hubo que reconocer que la guerra y lo vivido por cada uno, los había cambiado. Los gemelos estaban más serenados, su alegría seguía ocasional pero ahora estaban lejos de hacer tonterías sin sentido. Bill tenía una visible carga encima siendo su responsabilidad ser un soporte para todos, estaba avejentado y esforzándose por ser hermano y padre a la vez; y Ron por su parte, parecía tener una madurez y una figura de hombre que Percy se creía con dificultad. Pero lo más extraño era lo que veía en Ginny, ella era la más diferente de todos pero no podía determinar con certeza cuál era la diferencia.

Por la tarde Ron subió junto con los gemelos a ver a los enfermos que seguían encamados. Harry al ver que Hermione había logrado bañarse y que eso le hacía sentirse profundamente mejor insinuó a su mejor amigo el interés de hacer lo mismo si –_alguien_- le prestaba ayuda, pero el pelirrojo estuvo indiferente hacia el comentario, tal vez porque consideraba que Harry en realidad no necesitaba la ayuda que pedía.

Más tarde los hermanos se encontraban reunidos y Ginny comentó que iría a la habitación de Harry y Hermione dando paso a que después de su partida surgiera en la conversación la situación de los enfermos en la casa. Entonces Fred comentó que sería buena idea que Ginny y Hermione tomaran habitación juntas y Ron se pasara con Harry a lo que el pelirrojo menor se opuso tajantemente.

–_Por supuesto que no. Ginny no va a cuidar a Hermione. Todavía no está como para cuidar a nadie_.

–_Yo la veo bien, y es mejor que ahora ellas duerman juntas y tú ayudes a Harry_.- Opinó Percy con exceso de formalidad pareciendo más bien impositivo.

–_No. Ginny no tiene porque desgastarse cuidando de alguien si apenas se está recuperando_.

–_¡Ay Ron no seas exagerado!_.- Dijo ligeramente George que encontraba sin sentido la actitud de ambos hermanos.

–_Entonces déjala recuperarse y dale la habitación a ella sola_.- Respondió Percy atizando la actitud que veía venir en Ron. Los ojos azules de Ron se clavaron sobre los de Percy quien resintió un poco la fuerza de su mirada.

–_Ginny es mi responsabilidad_.

–_Bájale de huevos a tu rompope Ron, Ginny ya no es tu responsabilidad, ahora estamos más hermanos aquí_.- Dijo Fred notando una actitud en Ron que no se esperaba y podía producir una diferencia con Percy.

Pero Ron estaba sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas al igual que su temperamento.

–_Pues la verdad yo creo que ella ya podría dormir sola_.- Continuó Fred.

Ron tenía la mandíbula trabada, deseaba hablar, o mejor aún, gritar que no sabían nada, que se callaran o cualquier cosa pero se estaba conteniendo. Bill se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban corriendo serio peligro de convertirse en disputa así que era el momento de atajar.

–_Bueno, si Ron no considera prudente que las chicas estén juntas él sabrá por qué lo dice, él ha estado todo este tiempo con Ginny después de todo_…

–_Mejor le preguntamos a Ginny y que ella decida…_- Interrumpió Percy con actitud retadora cuando se escuchaban suaves pasos en la escalera.

Todos los chicos tenían la clásica actitud de que habían estado teniendo un "_intercambio de ideas_" que estaba a punto de ser una auténtica trifulca. La pelirroja los observó mientras ellos la observaban a ella y Fred avanzaba decididamente.

–_Vamos a ver Ginny.¿cómo te gustaría dormir?: Sola, con Hermione o con Ron_.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ginny quien no comprendía por qué le presentaban de esa manera las opciones, pero no por eso daría una respuesta precipitada. Repitió dentro de su mente las posibilidades mientras observaba lentamente las expresiones de sus hermanos. Cuando miró la expresión entre alterada y anhelante de Ron, ella sabía que él moría por escuchar que quería dormir con él. La idea de dormir sola le parecía muy interesante mientras que la idea de dormir con Hermione no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero cuando recordó lo que se sentía dormir envuelta entre los brazos de Ron, dormir sola pareció demasiado… _frío_.

–_Yo… me siento segura con Ron_.

Entonces Bill la observó por un momento para después llevar su mirada hacia Ron y con una expresión de nula sorpresa asintió dejando claro que se respetaría por encima de todo la decisión que ella había expresado.

**N/A: Bien chicos, empiezan mis avisos de no se la pierdan porque se acerca el final… todavía faltan algunos (no mas de 3 espero), pero no se pierdan los capis :p Besitos a todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEGUNDO.**

Hay cosas que viven dentro de uno mismo sin salir claramente a flote y que nos producen confusiones, aunque evitando tocarlas podemos vivir con ellas sin problemas. Pero cuando algo te obliga a enfrentarlas… a que de tu boca salga algo que ponga en evidencia la decisión que querías ocultar o evadir, podrías estar metiéndote en un serio lío.

Ginny estuvo de regreso inmediatamente en la habitación y mientras pensaba tomó aquél libro que le reveló las _posibles verdaderas intenciones_ de Ron al hacerla suya; aquel libro que revelaba el enorme poder del sexo como un remedio que era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte; y era tan afortunadamente milagroso que daba la vida. Cuando Ron entró en la habitación unos minutos más tarde Ginny estaba sentada en su lado de la cama con el libro abrazado contra su pecho aún. Ron sintió la sangre correr con frialdad por su cuerpo, le preocupaba lo que ella podría pensar al leer ese libro. Era el momento de dar una explicación.

–_Creo que debemos hablar_.

Era tan parecida a su madre. Esa mirada al hablar con determinación le daba la misma sensación que cuando era su madre quien le hablaba para cimbrar sus sentidos con un buen regaño o una plática conmovedora. Solo que esta conversación parecía ser mucho más que eso, ahí estaría en juego mucho más que suspender su escoba un par de semanas.

–_¿Qué haces con ese libro?_.

–_Lo leí_.

Antes de que ella pronunciara esas palabras él ya había llegado hasta la cómoda y le daba la espalda a ella y a la posibilidad de ofrecer una respuesta o explicación. A eso le siguió el silencio. Después de un par de minutos se volteó hacia ella y la vio retirar su ropa quedando semi desnuda. Él no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Ella se metió a la cama sin más. La sangre de Ron corría acelerada, él sabía que ella estaba tratando de probarlo, de medirlo… y Ron no sabía cómo tenía que reaccionar. _O si simplemente tenía que dejarse llevar…_

Ginny tampoco tenía claro lo que hacía, lo único que le decía su cabeza era que estaba loca de remate y que si por casualidad alguno de sus otros hermanos abría la puerta, tal vez habría sido mejor haber muerto. La verdad era que era muy difícil de frenar la necesidad de ella de saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba entre ellos, saber por qué ella lo veía como hermano pero deseaba abrazarse a él y cuando estaba en sus brazos ansiaba más.

Ron se metió a la cama y se mantuvo tensamente acostado bocarriba, pero poco después se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su mano pasó suavemente por su talle, su piel estaba desnuda y perturbadoramente suave. Era imposible de reprimir, estaba enfermo de deseo. Su mano llegó gradualmente hasta su pecho sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna a sus tiernas caricias mientras él sentía en su mano el acelerado correr del corazón de Ginny.

La amnesia parecía rota y entonces fue fácil buscar ahora sus bocas y encontrarse en un beso muy profundo que los hizo olvidar todo a su alrededor. Lo único que hicieron fue sentir la humedad de sus bocas llenas de sí, sus cuerpos pegados deseando fundirse por magia. Los pechos blandos y suaves de Ginny se apretaban contra el pecho plano de Ron quien creía haber nacido para eso, simplemente no podía recordar algo que hubiera disfrutado más en su vida que la sensación de ese cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Uno, dos, tres besos pegados uno tras de otro; cada vez más largos, cada vez más profundos. Las manos acariciando pesadamente. Las manos de Ginny se apoderaban de sus brazos y de su espalda con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces, y respiraba agitada. Ron se separó de ella y la observó. ¿Ella realmente deseaba lo que estaba sucediendo?. La respuesta fue un apasionado beso que ella le robaba y lo apremiaba a continuar con el viaje que por vez primera vivía concientemente.

La boca del pelirrojo comenzó a vagabundear hacia el sur, tratando de acabarse el sabor de su piel mientras ella abría y cerraba los brazos con la desesperada sensación del deseo de ser devorada por una boca ansiosa. Su deseo estaba siendo cumplido íntegramente. Mientras Ginny seguía perdida en el placer de sus húmedas caricias, Ron retiró la única prenda que le impedía gozar con total libertad de su cuerpo, lo que provocó que un estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo de la pelirroja cuando la mano de Ron tocó con confianza su intimidad.

De pronto, dos hombres hablando a voces hicieron a Ron volver a tierra. Antes de que Ginny se hubiera dado cuenta, Ron se había regresado a una orilla de la cama a tiempo para que al ser abierta la puerta un par de segundos más tarde, las dos figuras paradas al pie de la puerta vieran dos cuerpos tumbados en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de nuevo, esperaron dos eternos segundos de precaución que rompió ella con manos torpes tratando de quitar sus pantalones y recibiendo la presta ayuda de él en la tarea. Ginny sentía que las emociones la rebasaban y deseaba corresponder a todo lo que Ron había dado por ella, a todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento. No tenía muy claro el cómo pero sería fácil de averiguar…

Ron se entregó al contacto. Nunca había recibido caricia íntima antes y lo que ella hacía parecía perfecto para él. El poder las caricias era innegable, pero cuando las caricias están unidas a un sentimiento real y profundo no tienen comparación. Ron había aprendido a hacerle el amor con incontables caricias que ahora tenían una maravillosa réplica que lo hacia volar. Cuando finalmente se unieron fue necesario el uso de la varita para mantener segura la intimidad del momento por el que habían esperado tanto. La magia se desbordaba por sus alientos y por sus cuerpos.

Mientras ambos cabalgan hacia la cumbre, las palabras escapaban espontáneamente de sus bocas; se prodigaron palabras _de amor_, _de deseo_, _de pasión_ como cualquier pareja de recientes amantes; no como un par de hermanos, pero eso ya era absurdo esperarlo, ahora estaban demasiado lejos de ello. Lo difícil sería lo que venía después.

La intensidad del momento provocó que Ron se corriera antes que ella, pero él estaba acostumbrado a velar siempre por su placer antes que por el suyo propio y a pesar de que Ginny se mostró inquieta le permitió llevarla hasta el orgasmo con caricias tiernas que la hacían morir en vida. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir, y no era difícil creer que eso la hubiera salvado de muerte. _Eso_ podía resucitar hasta al más muerto.

Después de aquello se quedaron abrazados arropándose uno al otro, recibiendo caricias mutuas y suaves besos sobre la cara. Sus cuerpos sudorosos seguían juntos cuando la luz del alba entró por la ventana. Ginny se despertó y preocupadamente buscó su camisón con rapidez, pronto despertó a Ron y le dio ropa, pero él no quería ropa, deseaba _robarle un beso y algo más_… Los besos eran poco, Ron deseaba tocarla de pies a cabeza de nuevo y volver a sentir que ella era _completamente suya_, pero los constantes ruidos en la recámara de Percy impidieron que continuaran.

Durante el desayuno los Weasley recibieron la sorpresa de que Harry se había levantado para desayunar en la mesa aunque aún lucía débil. Las preguntas sobre el estado de Hermione no se hicieron esperar, pero el moreno sólo respondió que cuando él salió ella seguía dormida. Ron después de desayunar subió a verla con actitud preocupada. Harry por su parte parecía estar intentando ser más independiente y había tomado un baño por sí mismo en el que había tardado horas. Ginny había pensado insistentemente en que seguramente necesitaba ayuda, pero no se atrevió a entrar.

Independientemente de la situación de los demás en la casa, Ginny como toda amante novata no podía olvidar las cosas vividas la noche anterior y moría por repetirlas cada que Ron estaba cerca de ella; ahora más que nunca sentía que sus miradas o su expresión o su mera respiración los delataría en cualquier momento. Ron también se sentía sensiblemente alterado pero lo controlaba mejor que Ginny… además de que sentía una real preocupación por el estado de sus amigos.

Hermione seguía débil pero parecía con más y mejores ánimos, prefería no levantarse más que lo necesario pero parecía estarse recuperando, y cuando Lupin la visitó aquella tarde comentó hacia los chicos que Hermione iba mejorando notablemente. Harry por su parte aprovechó para hablar a solas con Ron y comentarle que todo había salido de maravilla, que sólo necesitaban un descuido de Nagini y sería serpiente muerta; dejando fuera todos los impedimentos que restaban para eliminar a Voldemort. Ron se sintió emocionado y avergonzado a la vez.

Percy pasaba largas horas en su habitación o simplemente desaparecido mientras los demás convivían en el salón. Percy nunca cambiaría.

Por la noche, Ginny había estado esperando con demasiada anticipación la oscuridad, tanto que se retiró a la habitación fingiendo un pesado cansancio apenas después de la cena. Ron sabía que ella seguramente lo estaba esperando, que habría más de la noche anterior, pero fue conciente de que debía esperar y no despertar sospechas. Mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de que parecía un delincuente escondiéndose tras una sombra para no ser descubierto de un delito; y no le gustaba sentirse así, _malo_.

Mientras Ginny esperaba desnuda dentro de la cama la llegada de Ron, escuchó voces en la habitación contigua, la de Percy. No pudo distinguir claramente las voces pero parecían empezar a discutir y después hubo largos silencios. Ginny se preocupó tanto que se vistió de nuevo presintiendo que alguno de ellos entrara de pronto a la habitación, pero no fue así.

Más tarde llegó Ron y se metió sigilosamente en la cama, pero para qué intentar controlarse, después de unos minutos estaban aprisionados en un cerrado encuentro boca a boca. Ron se separó unos instantes tan solo para asegurar puerta y privacidad con su varita, lo que le hacia recordar la sensación de delito oculto…

–_Ginny… tal vez no debamos hacerlo diario_…

–_¿Eh?_.

–_Yo… tengo… miedo_…

–_No, no me digas eso… tu no_…

Poco les duro ese momento de duda, Ginny no quería que las dudas les robaran la felicidad. Por alguna causa era ella quien sentía una enorme necesidad de no tener miedo. Tal vez porque sentía que todo se perdería muy pronto y quería vivirlo al máximo. Ron por su parte sabía que toda la responsabilidad caería sobre él y cuando le llegaban los instantes de conciencia se sentía el peor de los traidores.

Aquél encuentro no fue menos intenso que el primero. Apasionado y lleno de incontables caricias que se prodigaban cada vez con mayor confianza y con mayor entrega. Pero esta vez, _después_; el silencio los hizo reflexionar y pensar seriamente en lo que estaban haciendo.

–_¿Qué piensas?_.

–_En esto_…

–_Ron… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.¿Por qué?_.

–_No lo sé… creo que… porque sentí que te ibas_…

–_Que… ¿me iba?_.

Ron cerró lo ojos, no perecía tener ganas de hablar mucho más pero Ginny necesitaba respuestas para muchas preguntas, incluso para sus propias preguntas.

–_Ron, por favor. Yo siento muchas cosas que no entiendo y_…

–_¡Todo es mi culpa!_.

–_Leí el libro, dime.; ¿lo hiciste por eso?. ¿Lo hiciste sólo porque querías que viviera?_.

–_No lo sé. ¡NO LO SÉ!_.

–_¡Es que yo quiero saber!. Necesito saber porque yo siento… ¡siento que me vuelves loca, que te necesito!_.

–_Esto no debe seguir. Mañana te vas a la habitación con Hermione; y Harry_…

–_¡NO!, ahora soy yo quien lo dice_.

Entonces Ginny se había levantado con determinación de la cama para ponerse su camisón. Eso debía significar que estaba decidida y molesta, pensó Ron. Pero él por otro lado estaba triste en parte, pero principalmente confundido. Se sentía estúpido al tratar de pensar por qué había decidido hacerle el amor a su hermana y no encontrar ninguna posibilidad, todas las respuestas parecían más estúpidas que la anterior. Y para colmo ahora ella estaba molesta… _y no aceptaría irse de esa habitación por ningún medio_…

**N/A: Sigo buscando traductor chicos… y esperando sus reviews con ansias!! Saludos a Lole-Grint, gin-ynia, Saiph Lestrange, Karkinos y AlmaRosaNS… y Ceci Malfoy que hace mucho no veo por acá :(… y _alguien_; tengo pedido ya mucho un fic RonxHermione en plan sexoso y ya lo tengo planeado, pero no he tenido chance de escribirlo… pronto llegará!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA A TOOOOOOODOS!! Felices fiestas. Navidad, Año Nuevo y pasado mañana Día de Reyes. Lamento mucho la demora pero las fiestas, el trabajo… en fin.**

Saiph Lestrange**. Si lo logramos no sabré la manera de agradecerte. Besos.**

Karkinos**. Nena, ahora que leas este capitulo… confirmarás que no te imaginas lo que tengo preparado XDDDD**

Lole-Grint**. Perdón, tenía manía por los misterios. Trataré de ser más clara xD.**

Panxita Weasley. **Mil gracias por lo que me dices, no sabes lo que lo agradezco y por último** Franshquiquis; **Ya no me demoro más. Aquí esta el capi**:

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO TERCERO.**

La pelirroja regresó a la cama y guardó silencio a pesar de que su cabeza giraba dentro de la habitación quedándose por segundos en miles de puntos. La noche trascurrió y ella apenas logró dormitar intermitentemente, dando vueltas produciendo lo que poco a poco se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando la habitación se había aclarado por la mañana, el ligero sueño de Ginny se rompió definitivamente al seguir el murmullo que la llamaba.

–_Gin… no… Ginny_…

–_¿Ron?... Estas soña… ¡Oh, por Dios!_

Ron estaba sudando y tiritando, tenía temperatura y la mente de Ginny viajó rápidamente hacia el ébola mágico que había entrado en la Casa Black. La chica corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación más cercana, la de Percy; y al abrir se encontró precisamente con Hermione quien hablaba quedamente con Percy.

El ruido y los gritos de Ginny llamaron rápidamente la atención de los demás quienes fueron a ver a Ron. Ron en efecto parecía enfermo pero cuando Bill lo revisó superficialmente dijo que no parecía nada grave ni mucho menos ébola mágico. Simplemente parecía víctima del estrés que mantenían todos desde meses atrás. Aunque eso no quitó que Ginny sintiera cierto resentimiento hacia Hermione por haber llegado a poner en peligro la vida de todos al regresar enferma a la casa.

Por otro lado, aunque todos se habían alarmado y se sentían preocupados por la fiebre repentina de Ron, no pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Ginny se había alarmado y además lo ligera que dormía en la misma cama de su hermano. El camisón era demasiado delgado e inevitablemente mostraba que bajo éste no había nada más.

Un poco más tarde Ron se despertó un poco débil y vio a su lado a Bill y a Ginny quien retiraba las toallas húmedas que tenía sobre la frente. Confundido preguntó y Bill le respondió lo que pasaba y le aconsejó que se preocupara menos de aquello que lo estaba estresando a ese grado. Ron evitó con todas sus fuerzas ver a Ginny y ella simplemente salió de la habitación. Ginny estuvo encerrada en el baño largo tiempo; _llorando_…

El pretexto perfecto para negarse a salir de esa habitación había llegado más contundente que nunca, no dejaría a Ron sólo y mucho menos para ir a la habitación de Hermione. Nadie se atrevió a insinuarlo siquiera, ante la actitud que estaba teniendo Ginny era muy evidente que se negaría por encima de todo.

Hermione por su parte podía sentir ese ligero resentimiento que había en Ginny. Desde su llegada habían hablado muy poco, en general Hermione sentía que Ginny estaba siendo muy fría con ella y no se sentía cómoda. Ella no quería tener problemas con Ginny por ninguna causa.

Ese día Ginny cuidó con dedicación a Ron pero él se había recuperado con rapidez y estaba muy interesado en demostrarlo. Ron no quería que los demás pensaran que es un chico débil o algo así, él mismo no quería pensar que había llegado a su límite de estrés y cuando Harry lo visitó le preguntó los próximos planes y se ofreció a irse con él lo más pronto posible, ante lo cual Harry no pudo sentirse más feliz. Todos deseaban con urgencia encontrar el final de la guerra y Harry era el principal, sin importarle ya que su vida fuera en prenda.

Ron por su parte sentía que tenía un deber muy grande con Harry por haberlo dejado enfrentarse sólo a los anteriores peligros; dejándolo con la única protección de Hermione; eso lo hacía sentir muy irresponsable a pesar de que no había tenido opción. Por otro lado pensaba que irse con Harry le daría un poco de tiempo y frialdad para pensar las cosas que lo estaban volviendo loco en esa casa y en particular en esa habitación donde cada vez que se cerraba la puerta su mundo se ponía de cabeza.

Al día siguiente Ginny lo supo de la peor manera. Por vez primera estaban todos a la mesa en el desayuno. Harry no podía ocultar su gozo, la propuesta de Ron le había infundido la fuerza que le hacía falta, dejando atrás lo decaído que estuvo después de su reciente ataque. Hermione los felicitó con una sonrisa amplia, todos parecían complacidos y de acuerdo. _Ginny no_. Ella presentía que eso era demasiado peligro. Que esa fuera la última batalla que saldar solo significaba que había -_mucho más_- peligro que en las otras.

Durante el desayuno ella pensó que había disimulado, que se había contenido lo suficiente. Esperaba ansiosa el momento de hablar a solas con Ron y convencerlo de que no fuera, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que no lo lograría. Pero se equivocaba, su mirada desenfocada y vidriosa había sido evidente para más de una persona sobre la mesa. Pero lo que menos se imaginó fue que hubiera quien la enfrentara más tarde.

–_Me parece lo mejor y más adecuado que Ron y Harry se vayan ya a terminar con el.que,no.debe,ser.nombrado. ¿No crees?_- Preguntó Percy mientras entraba y se sentaba en una silla de la cocina y Ginny buscaba una barra de chocolate frente a él.

–_La verdad no. Me parece una estupidez_.

–_¿Se puede saber que te pasa?_

–_¿Qué me pasa de qué?_

–_Tu reacción cuando Harry dijo que él y Ron se iban mañana por la noche. Casi lloras. Me recordaste a mamá cuando a su Ronnie le_…

–_¡Cállate!. Tú ni siquiera deberías mencionar a mamá. El dolor de tu comportamiento la debilitó mucho_.

–_Yo… yo nunca me olvidé de ustedes. Trataba de saber cosas y_…

–_¿De saber cosas Percy?. ¡¿De saber cosas?!_- enfrentó Ginny mientras avanzaba hacia su hermano mayor –_No creo que fuera tan imposible saber de nosotros._

–_Bueno… tú no lo sabes pero… Yo nunca dejé de estar en contacto. Lo sabía todo. Lo supe todo. Yo… me carteé siempre con Hermione, ella me informaba todo de una manera precavida y objetiva. Ella nunca me ha juzgado. Ella es una mujer muy sens_…

–_¡PEOR AÚN! Estás diciendo que sabías de la muerte de mamá y_…

–_No tuve fáciles las cosas Ginny, no podía desaparecerme de allá y aparecerme aquí como si nada. Fue cuando supe que tú estabas muy grave cuando me decidí. Desgraciadamente no llegué a tiempo para ver morir a papá. Por lo visto la única que no me juzga es Hermione_.

–_Hermione no es tu hermana_.

–_Ah¿para juzgar es necesario ser hermanos?. Entonces puedes empezar a temer_…

Ginny se quedó de una pieza. Sus ojos estaban amplios y brillaban con asombro. Trató de responder algo con expresión de desconcierto pero no resultaba fácil en ese momento.

–_No se de qué hablas_.

–_De que la forma en que se tratan tú y Ron NO me gusta_.

–_Tú no puedes decir nada porque no has vivido lo que nosotros_…- dijo Ginny al darle la espalda mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina.

Un escalofrío y una loza enorme de sentimientos encontrados cayeron sobre Ginny. Mientras subía hacia la habitación tuvo miedo. _Demasiado_. Al grado de que los recuerdos que estaban muy escondidos dentro de su mente acerca del ataque de los dementores volvieron, haciéndola incluso perder el equilibrio. Nadie estaba cerca de ella. Subió sosteniéndose en la pared y se detuvo justo cuando se encontró con la puerta de la habitación que compartían Harry y Hermione. _¿Hablar con Harry sería más productivo que hablar con Ron?_. Eso era imposible de saber pero lo intentaría todo.

Cuando Ginny entró en su habitación Ron se movía pesadamente por el cuarto, abría cajones y buscaba ropa. Ella se quedó en silencio y se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada sobre el piso.

–_¿Qué tienes?. Estás pálida_.

Ginny movió la cabeza. –_¿Vas a bañarte?_- Ron asintió –_¿Te… acompaño?_.

Ron movió la cabeza y salió.

Por la noche, mientras cenaban todos juntos Ron notó que el ambiente estaba extrañamente tenso. Pero afortunadamente Moody y Tonks habían llegado para aligerar las tensiones. Provisiones de comida y novedades le cambiaron los ánimos a todos. Harry estaba ya, muy motivado y emocionado por salir a matar o morir afuera. Ginny perdió toda esperanza de convencerlo de que no fueran. Pensar en que él también podía morir le hacía daño.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir para todos, y Ron y Ginny se encontraron a solas de nuevo en la habitación, el ánimo de Ginny seguía por los suelos. Esa podía ser la última noche que pasaran juntos,_ la última que pasara con él_. El recuerdo de lo que le había dicho Percy no había salido de su cabeza aunado a la adrenalina que destilaban todos al sentirse al filo del final le había conducido a un estado muy sensible permanentemente.

Cuando ambos se encontraron en la cama el silencio era de una densidad casi palpable. Ron observaba el techo acostado bocarriba mientras ella se esforzaba por respirar contenidamente dándole la espalda. Era como si al liberar sus respiros fuera a escaparse alguna súplica.

–_Ginny… ¿Ginny?... Ginny_…

Ron esperó por unos momentos pero el silencio no fue roto y la respiración contenida de ella hacía a Ron sentir un zumbido en los oídos por tanto silencio.

–_Ginny ¡habla!. Yo sé que tienes algo, te conozco más que nadie, más que a mí mismo… Por favor… di algo_…

–_Ron…_- susurró Ginny ahogadamente tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar –_¡No te vayas!_.

–_No. No, eso no. No me lo pidas_.

–_Por favor, no quiero que vayas_.

–_No Ginny. Tengo que ir_.

–_Si te pasa algo… me voy a morir_…- farfulló Ginny justo antes de romper en sollozos.

–_¡Nooo!. ¡Ginny por Dios no me digas eso!_- dijo Ron apasionadamente mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. –_Yo… no me pasará nada, ya lo verás_.

–_Tengo mucho miedo Ron, mucho. Tengo miedo de que te vayas… también de que sigamos juntos… Me estoy volviendo loca.¿verdad?_.

Ron se quedó un momento en silencio provocando que en el silencio de la noche se escuchara el sutil cierre de la puerta de la habitación de Percy.

–_Ginny.¿te peleaste con Percy?_.

–_¿Yo?… ¿quién te dijo_…

–_¿Entonces si te peleaste con él?. ¿Por qué fue?_

–_Dime quién te lo dijo_.

–_Percy. Pero no me dijo nada, solo me dio a entender que algo estaba mal contigo y que habían hablado pero_…

–_No discutimos, solo… no estuvimos de acuerdo. El quiere que se vayan a buscar a Nagini y yo… no. Pero me dijo algo que yo no sabía. ¿Tu sabías que se carteaba con Hermione y que ella le informaba todo?_

–_Ah, era Hermione. Sabía que tenía contacto con alguien pero no sabía quien era. Supongo que él también la pasó mal_.

El abrazo de Ron había tranquilizado a Ginny a pesar de que su preocupación y angustia seguían, cuando estaba rodeada por sus brazos las cosas en su mente se perdían. Ron por su parte se quedó pensando fijamente en lo que le había dicho Ginny sobre Percy. Ron desafortunadamente reconoció que no creía mucho de lo que ella le había dicho. La manera en la que Percy le dijo las cosas escondía algo. El sentía que sí habían discutido y que era por algo que afectaba a Ginny.

Se quedó un rato más a disfrutar de la seguridad y fuerza que le daba tener su cuerpo en los brazos; sentir que su cuerpo ya no estaba frío cerca de la muerte. Esperó a que ella se quedara dormida y cautelosamente salió de la habitación para hablar con Percy.

El sigilo que lo llevaba hacia la habitación de Percy y la intención de que nadie se enterara lo hizo abrir la puerta sin llamar. Ahí estaban… Percy y Hermione mirando sorprendidos con los ojos asustados hacia quien los miraba desde la puerta. Su apasionado beso se había roto. La mirada confundida de Ron no podía ser más auténtica, reflejaba ciento por cien lo inesperado que resultaba lo que sus ojos veían. Si bien él en algún momento pensó que entre Hermione y él había sentimientos especiales, también sabía dentro de él que estos no eran de amor verdadero. Pero que ella se inclinara por Percy no lo esperaba.

Aunque después de todo… _eran uno para el otro_…

**N/A: Ahora sí, el próximo es el capitulo final. Trataré que venga lo más pronto posible!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO DÉCIMOCUARTO

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMOCUARTO.**

Ron salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. No había nada que decir, o por lo menos eso sentía él. No así Hermione quien parecía muy preocupada por darle una explicación de lo que acaba de ver. Ron honestamente no estaba interesado, algo dentro de él incluso lo hacía sentirse contento por ambos, pero Hermione estaba nerviosa y Percy parecía abochornado, tal vez incómodo por la manera en la que habían sido sorprendidos. Ron la escuchó un instante en el silencioso pasillo y tranquilizó a Hermione con una sonrisa sincera y un apretón de manos. Él siempre supo que ella era parte de su familia al igual que Harry; y ahora, era una realidad palpable.

Cuando entró en la habitación Ginny seguía profundamente dormida. Se acurrucó a su lado y sintió su calor; el tibio sopor que desprendía su cuerpo inmerso en el sueño. _La extrañaría_. _Demasiado_. Por un momento el simple pensamiento de estar lejos de ella y posiblemente cerca de la muerte le hacía sentir como si cientos de cuchillos se clavaran en él. Era doloroso y aún no partía.

La noche transcurrió sobrecogedora para varias personas dentro de la casa, estaba muy cerca de sucesos que podían cambiar sus vidas y éstos podían ser tanto buenos como malos. La larga nariz de Ron aspiró el aroma de salía de Ginny mientras ella lo dejaba fingiendo un falso sueño. Sus caras suaves se frotaban una contra otra como acostumbran los gatos. Se besaron entregándose a la luz del amanecer. El sol les anunciaba un nuevo día pero ellos sentían que la noche caería pronto; por lo menos en sus esperanzas.

Durante el día tanto Harry como Ron se dedicaron a prepararse. Remus fue a Grimmauld y encerrados en la habitación que fuera de Siruis hablaron de muchas cosas importantes. Estrategias, novedades, información, tácticas, consejos, despedidas…

A la hora del almuerzo todos alentaban y motivaban a los chicos con palabras que lejos de darles alegría los hacían pensar seriamente hacia lo que se enfrentaban. De cualquier manera ya no había nada que los hiciera dudar y retroceder mucho menos. Ambos solo tenían fijo en la mente la muerte de sus respectivos padres, _sus familias_… Era el momento de que Tom Riddle pagara y se le pusiera punto final a su vida y a su obra.

La casa se hallaba silenciosa, la tarde avanzaba a paso muy lento. Todos esperaban. Ginny se encontraba dentro de la habitación mirando con ojos aprehensivos la pequeña mochila de Ron. Ron entró poco después y la vio observar con mirada letárgica sus cosas, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. El abrazo fue largo, Ginny escondía su cabeza en Ron y se acariciaba contra él. La cara contra su pecho. Él acariciaba incesantemente su espalda tratando de darle tranquilidad a pesar del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Las manos de Ginny rodearon su cara de pronto y sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato para esperar el calor de sus labios. Se besaron. Se entregaron. Volvieron a perderse en su mundo especial. Ella volaba desnuda sobre él cabalgando apasionadamente, entregándose al placer y a la ternura y al deseo que él le provocaba. Ron nunca la había visto entregarse de ese modo, le estaba haciendo el amor, estaba ansiosa por demostrarle que ella le correspondía. La pasión estaba en lo más alto, las manos se anclaban pesadas en sus cuerpos, sus bocas gemían. Ella se movía, él también. Eran uno solo.

_Uno solo_.

La habitación estaba más obscura, había atardecido. Ellos seguían sobre la cama; desnudos, abrazados. La puerta se abrió.

–_Es hora_.

Bill observó sorprendido unos momentos, pero su mirada se serenó rápidamente. No esperaba ver lo que había visto pero no parecía demasiado sorprendido. Ginny apenas había intentado cubrirse mientras Ron ni siquiera había podido moverse. Bill esperó un momento y después salió lentamente. Ambos quedaron en la confusión más grande de sus vidas sin saber qué era lo que pasaría ahora. Pero Ron ya no tenía tiempo, no podían esperar más y que de pronto alguien más entrara con el pretexto de apurar a Ron. Se vistieron y después de un abrazo en el que se expresaron por enésima vez lo que sentían Ron bajó dejando a Ginny con las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. Esta vez no lloró.

Abajo todos lo esperaban, Harry tenía la cara que debe tener el valor cuando se le mira de frente. Estaba Listo. Hermione tenía en su cara la preocupación y la esperanza mientras Percy disimuladamente le daba la mano para confortarla. Los ojos de Ron se sintieron pesados al llegar a Bill, su mirada fue al suelo.

–_Sé que es tarde pero., ¿nos darías un minuto?_- Preguntó Bill hacía Harry, quien asintió con seguridad.

Bill avanzó por el pasillo hasta encontrar una habitación vacía y apartada, Ron lo seguía en silencio sin idea de lo que sucedería a continuación. Su cara comenzaba a llenarse con un rubor culpable.

–_Bill yo sé que no debería ni siquiera de mirarte pero… ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Yo lo hice todo, ella… yo… supongo que soy abominable y un ser_…

–_No Ron. De eso quiero hablar. No tienes porqué sentirte así. En realidad tal vez toda la culpa sea mía_.

Ron lo miró con extrañeza, sin comprender.

–_Aquél día que me pediste ayuda, yo traje un libro que tenía mamá… sabes de cuál te hablo., ¿no?. Las caricias salvan vidas, el amor salva vidas. Lo hice a propósito. También busqué ropa sugerente de ella para que la vieras como mujer… Aquella vez que vine me imaginé que ya estabas conflictuado respecto a ella y te puse en la orilla del abismo para que cayeras. Sé que podría parecerte que estoy loco, pero hay cosas que tal vez no sepas…_

_Desde que ustedes eran niños siempre fueron especiales. Tenías una manera de mirarla, parecías tenerle devoción. Siempre cuidándola, siempre protegiéndola, celándola… y ella, a pesar de todo, siempre cerca de ti, siempre buscándote. Tu primer año en Hogwarts Ginny lloró muchas noches. La mayor felicidad de aquél viaje a Egipto fue que habías vuelto. Después de las peleas ella siempre yendo tras tuyo para calmar tu enojo con los gemelos y darte un abrazo que parecía alejarlos de todo._

_La noche que Ginny nos dijo que había terminado con Harry., ¿Recuerdas? Tú le hablaste muy feo y ella se fue llorando. Mi madre te obligó a que te disculparas. Ustedes se abrazaron en el descanso de las escaleras… duraron tanto tiempo abrazados que mi madre y yo pensamos que se habían olvidado de que eran dos personas individuales. Tú tenías los ojos húmedos como ahora. Y entonces mi madre me dijo:_ "Se aman., ¿lo notas? Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta…"

–_No hablas en serio_…

–_Te lo juro… por mi Madre_.

Los párpados de Ron se cerraron dejando caer dos gruesas lágrimas. Su mirada perdida repasaba lentamente la veracidad de cado uno de los momentos evocados por Bill. Todo era cierto. No podía creer que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

–_Fue por ello que yo te pedí que te quedaras con ella. Jamás ninguno de nosotros habría logrado lo que tú. Ni siquiera haciendo lo que tu hiciste con ella. Lo que tú le diste es diferente… por eso regresó_.

–_¿Qué sigue ahora?_.

–_Lo que ustedes quieran. No son la primer pareja dentro de una misma familia. Se da en muchas familias sangre pura. Si ellos lo hacen por honor o por dinero., ¿Por qué no habrían ustedes de hacerlo por amor?_.

Cuando la pareja de hermanos salió de la habitación Ginny se había integrado a los demás en la espera. Su tez era pálida y sus manos se estrujaban una contra otra. Ron había salido con la frente en alto y al despedirse besó la frente de Ginny sin pudores y susurró un apenas audible "_Te amo_". Una descarga eléctrica le cruzó el cuerpo a Ginny cuando lo escuchó.

La puerta se cerró detrás de los dos jóvenes y detrás de ellos Hermione caminó hacía un rincón tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, su preocupación; haciendo que Ginny tuviera deseos de salir y alcanzarlos. Distraídamente levantó la mirada y se encontró nada menos que con Bill observándola serenamente. Ella sintió vergüenza pero lo que encontró fue una sonrisa tierna y sincera, la que Bill solía dirigirle siempre que ella y los gemelos hacían una travesura y él los cubría.

Pero esta vez no era igual y ahora no era una travesura y lo que había hecho no tenía comparación. Ginny parecía estar a punto de perder la cordura por causa del temor y la angustia. Bill se acercó a ella y la llevó a la misma habitación. Con ella habló mucho menos, solo lo necesario.

–_Hablé con Ron_.

–_Lo sé, y tienes que sab_…

–_No digas nada. Todo está bien. Sólo dime algo: ¿lo amas como él te ama?_.

Entonces la pequeña pelirroja asintió con seguridad hacia ese hermano que no parecía juzgarla.

–_Entonces no hay nada más que decir_. – finalizó su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

Los días que le siguieron a esa noche fueron una auténtica tortura, ansiosos por saber algo, sin noticias de nada. Cada hora, cada minuto era de espera. Por las noches apenas si dormían, todo se iba en ruegos, en pensamientos, en deseos; pero las noticias no llegaban.

La tensión era alta a pesar de que todos parecían esforzarse por hacer más ligera la espera, incluso la situación propició que Percy y Hermione se dejaran de misterios y dejaran notar su relación a los demás. Eso dio un poco de alegría y chistes hacia ellos por parte de los gemelos. Remus los felicitó ampliamente. Ginny cuando lo supo se sorprendió pero después pensó _que eran el uno para el otro_…

Después de 5 días de espera, una tarde lluviosa en la que estaban todos reunidos al fuego de la chimenea, se escuchó una voz retirando los hechizos. Apenas lograba escucharse por lo que era difícil saber de quién se trataba. Hermione y Ginny se levantaron de inmediato cruzando las miradas. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry sudoroso, sucio y herido; pero sin duda radiante y con la Victoria reflejada en la cara.

–_¡RON!. ¡¿Dónde está Ron?!_- dijo Ginny ansiosa al verle entrar.

–_¿Que pasó Harry, todo bien?_

–_¿Acabaron con él?, ¡por Merlín Harry habla!!-_ Gritó Hermione.

–_No hay más Lord Voldemort, ¡se acabó!_... –Respondió Harry satisfecho ante una Hermione que lo zarandeaba desesperada.

–_¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RON, HARRY; DÓNDE?_.

–_No… no lo sé. ¿No ha llegado? Pensé que estaría aquí_.

En ese momento todos empezaron a cruzar sus miradas unos con otros. Ginny empezaba a sentir que caía en un abismo sin fondo.

–_¿Por qué no sabes donde está?. ¿No estaban juntos?. ¿En qué momento dejaste de verlo?_.

–_No sé, no recuerdo, nos dividimos. Él se encargaría de la Serpiente y yo… él se fue… fue a buscar a la serpiente_.

–_Entonces, ¿dónde está?. Esta vivo., ¿verdad?_.

Harry perecía esforzarse en responder pero la respuesta llegaba demasiado lenta para los demás, sobretodo para Ginny que deseaba saberlo todo en ese instante.

–_Yo logré acabar con Voldemort y eso quiere decir que Nagini está muerta… Ron debería estar aquí_…

–_¿Y si lo atrapó algún mortífago?_- dijo Fred rápidamente.

–_Tal vez la serpiente lo hirió antes de matarla_.- continuó especulando Percy.

–_Tenemos que ir por él de inmediato_.- dijo Hermione determinadamente mientras Ginny aún caía en el abismo.

–_¡Vámonos ahora mismo!_.

–_Tu no vas Ginny_.- atajó Bill.

–_Pero Bill_…- la mirada de Ginny suplicaba mientras entre el ruido de la lluvia otro sonido se hizo presente a las puertas de la casa ahora sin protección alguna.

_Ron_.

Ensangrentado, sucio, mojado… pero en pie. Vivo.

Ginny no pudo pensar en más y corrió desesperadamente a sus brazos y lo recibió con un apasionado beso que él correspondió con todo su ser.

El efecto fue fuerte para más de uno en la sala, pero Percy no se contuvo y los separó de un violento jalón a punto de irse a los puños con Ron. Bill intervino inmediatamente. Los gemelos también cuestionaron severos lo que pasaba. Entonces Bill les pidió que fueran todos los hermanos a hablar en privado.

Percy estaba siendo sumamente severo olvidándose de que él también tenía cosas que podían ser difíciles de perdonar por parte de sus demás hermanos. Nadie podía estar lo suficientemente limpio como para condenar el amor de sus hermanos. Bill se encargó de hacerles entender que Ron y Ginny no tenían porque ser juzgados; el incesto no era algo ajeno en el mundo mágico y hacer una tragedia por ello era exagerado… el amor vale mucho más que el honor o el dinero. Percy lo entendía difícilmente, mientras que los gemelos lo aceptaban no sin sentir una sensación extraña al pensar que… dos de sus hermanos se amaran como hombre y mujer…

Harry por su parte se había enterado por labios de Ron de lo que sucedía. Ron temiendo no regresar vivo, había pedido a Harry entregara sus cosas a Ginny, y le había contado todo.

Después, conforme trascurrieron los días y todos pudieran reincorporarse a la vida normal Ron y Ginny decidieron casarse en una ceremonia muy privada y sus hermanos decidieron que la Madriguera era el lugar más adecuado para ellos, lo merecían… era su casa y lo seguiría siendo hasta siempre…

**N/A: Queridas lectoras, no tengo palabras para agradecer su atención y compañía en este viaje incestuoso que fue un maravilloso reto para mí. Yo sé que el weasleycest es un tema difícil y para mucha gente hasta depravado, pero yo creo que es lindo xDD y me gusta y creo que puede tener mucho más canon de lo que parece… no les parece hermoso que el primer hijo de Ginny sea igual a Ron y sea ella quien lo diga?? Jajajaja y luego dicen que no… xDD En fin mi agradecimiento y besos a todas (**Karkinos, AlmarosaNS, lole-grint, Saiph Lestrange, Pancita Weasley, Macaen, Cecy Malfoy, gin- ynia, Isa, Malfoy, yolitas, R. S., chimis, R.W., y más**).**

**Por cierto esa petición de un Ron/Herms, ya está cocinado. Será como me han pedido, onda HORNY xDD. Interesados, pónganme en alerta xDD**

**Besos.**


End file.
